


Cenizas de la Luna.

by Lentesitos_Brand



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lentesitos_Brand/pseuds/Lentesitos_Brand
Summary: Cuando Diana descubre que debe cumplir con una responsabilidad como ascendida, huye del templo, consiguiendo que Leona se encamine en su búsqueda para que vuelva. En el camino al templo Lunari, encontrará que el Bosqueviejo está muriendo. El Aquelarre ha resurgido.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo uno: La tinta y el papel.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues les dejo el primer capítulo de esto que será una larga historia. Inspirada en las skins Bosqueviejo, Eclipse y Presagio de la Oscuridad. Ojalá lo disfruten. Los quiero chicos, cuídense, lávense las manos y coman bien. Soy nueva en esta plataforma, disculpen. Si encuentran algún error, háganmelo saber. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Actualización cada martes de 7 p.m. a 8 p.m.

El escribirle le hacía sentir nuevamente en sus manos, que fríamente le habían tocado antes. La tinta se escurría de su fina pluma, teniéndole miedo al papel, a su corazón y a sus palabras.

Ella ha de temer lo que pueda sentir, pues para sus dioses no es lo correcto, para su consciencia, ilógico.

Y para ella...

— Leona. Has de salir. Os suplican vuestra presencia.

Miró una última vez por su ventanal, preguntándose por qué la Luna le iluminaba siempre que escribía, por qué le acompañaba. Se levantó y caminó ligeramente. Sus pasos los sentía ociosos y pedantes.

Cuando terminó su camino, se paró frente a la gran puerta ornamentada, donde se ejercían sus mandatos. La puerta finalmente fue empujada por ella, llamando la atención de todos los reunidos ahí.

— ¿Solicitáis mi presencia?

Los interinos le miraron con agrado, otros con admiración de su exquisita belleza y otros con serenidad. Caminó altiva frente a los demás, saludándoles con una sonrisa y sentándose en su sede que, era el más particular de la sala. Contempló a cada uno de ellos con finura y calma, regalándoles la palabra.

— Leona, has de saber que nos ha llegado una mensajera, diciéndoos que ha avistado anormalidades en el bosque. — Avisa uno de los presentes con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

— Aquellos que andáis por los bosques, ¿saben algo más?

Nadie responde. Es entonces que da paso al frente una gran sombra con tranquilidad, inclinando las largas astas que coronan su cabeza.

— Eso no es todo...— Decretó el centauro extendiéndole un pergamino, delicadamente atado.

Leona lo tomó en sus manos con la elegancia propia de ella. Los demás le vieron expectantes de lo que pudiese decir el texto. Leyó con sosiego, como si admirase cada palabra que había escrita ahí. Cuando terminó, envolvió el pergamino nuevamente, sin atarlo como debía. Miró al coloso y se levantó sin más.

— Os agradezco vuestra presencia. Desearía que pudiesen dejadnos a solas. Mañana por la mañana saldremos y les he de notificar de todo movimiento consiguiente. Disfrutad vuestra noche.

Confundidos, los presentes salieron uno por uno ante el aviso, sin denegar la orden que se les había dado. El centauro cedió su cabeza a la mano de su líder, estando ya solitarios en la amplia sala. Acarició con gracia sus astas, consiguiendo hacer sonar sus pezuñas de gozo. Cuando finalizó su tacto, volvió a erguirse, invitando a su líder a retomar la palabra.

— ¿La leísteis antes de venir, Hecarim?

Hecarim negó con su cabeza, dictando con su natural mutismo. Sólo hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario y esto Leona lo comprendió. El centauro miraba con atención a la mujer que tenía a la frente, pensativa como siempre, como si no hubiese nada que le quebrantara su parsimonia.

— ¿Creéis que se encuentre bien?

El centauro la miró por segundos e inclinó sus frondosas astas en asentimiento. Leona sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

— Volved a cuidar los bosques, Hecarim. Agradezco tu ayuda, que los dioses te recompensen.

Dio pasos hacia atrás, mientras las hojas de su encantamiento le rodeaban, desapareciendo de la vista de la jerarca. La última estela de su magia se encargó de acariciar las mejillas de Leona, ya habiéndose ido por completo.

Regresó a su habitación, sin cansancio. No quería dormir, meramente por capricho, pero tenía que. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio de nuevo, pareciese que la Luna no había movido su perfecta luz de su escrito, haciéndole sentir extrañamente acompañada. Retomó con ligereza la pluma e intentó volver a escribir. El pergamino yacía al borde de su carta, escatimando la concentración de la mujer. ¿Qué significaba? La angustia estaba volviendo difícil su juicio. Estaba apartándose de su propósito.

Cada día se preguntaba si eso era lo correcto.

Se dirigió a su cama y se enfundó en las frazadas, deseando ya no pensar, quizá en ya no seguir adelante. Pasaron las horas, sin éxito. A mitad de la noche tocaron sus puertas y, ansiosa como se encontraba, abrió más rápido de lo que hubiese estimado.

— ¿Atreus?

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Leona asintió, haciéndose a un lado para cumplir su petición. Se sentó en su cama, quitándose su yelmo y dejándolo a un lado, mirando a Leona con calidez.

— ¿Qué habeos encontrado? — Indagó Leona, sentándose a la par de él.

— Nada en realidad, unos libros viejos y esto. — Rebuscó en su armadura, enseñándole un collar con dije de piedra blanca, adornado con ligeros centelleos cerúleos. Había algo en esa piedrecilla que a Leona hipnotizó. Extendió su mano, con ademán de tomarlo; Atreus se lo entregó con duda.

Lo acarició con las refinadas yemas de los dedos, notando lo liso y terciopelado que era el cristal, rotándolo para hacer brillar los cerúleos nacientes. Atreus entendió notar el particular interés en la pieza.

— ¿Qué pasa, Leona? ¿Hay algo en él?

— Está roto.

— ¿Dónde?

Leona se levantó a traer una vela para que pudiese ver mejor, volviendo a su lugar y entregándole la vela a Atreus para que se encargase de alumbrar, mientras ella le señalaba el punto de rotura. Atreus lo miró con atención, admirando la belleza de la piedra. Se rozó la barba para devolver su vista a la jerarca.

— Parece una piedra de Luna. — Dijo Atreus.

— Lo es.

Abrió un cajón próximo a su cama, sacó un alhajero, pequeño, lo abrió y depositó el collar ahí. Lo cerró con cuidado. Los segundos pasaron mientras conservaba el alhajero en sus manos. Habló sin mirar a Atreus.

— ¿Estaba en el templo Lunari?

— Cerca de ahí. Sus entradas están bloqueadas. No nos han dejado pasar más allá de las ruinas de la entrada.

Leona se quedó callada, mientras pensaba. Con un hilo de voz, se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Han sabido de Diana...?

Atreus no respondió. Sabía lo que sucedía entre ellas y le molestaba. Le molestaba que aquella mujer se llevara las horas de sueño de su amada guía, le molestaba que la obligase a realizar increíbles y agotantes búsquedas. Sólo porque se negaba a cohabitar.

Porque no pudo matar a Leona.

— No lo sabemos. Lo lamento, Leona. — Respondió por fin, abatido.

Leona simplemente asintió. Atreus tomó su yelmo y se puso de pie.

— Eres la última _Ra'Horak_ que une los Lunari con los Solari. — Agregó, acercándose a la puerta. — Cuando no te encuentres... quién sabe qué podrá pasar. Lo mismo pienso de... Diana. Si se fue, es porque busca respuestas, no milagros. El Bosqueviejo tiene sus puertas abiertas para ti. No lo olvidéis. Te visitaré por la mañana.

Salió de la habitación, dejando la oscuridad a su paso. Leona abandonó el alhajero en su cajón y finalmente se recostó, llena de incertidumbre. De vacío.

Hasta que la luz del amanecer interrumpió su sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando hacia el techo, llena de pesadumbre. No quería levantarse, siquiera ponerse de pie; se incorporó lentamente, adoptando su posición frente al espejo en la orilla de su cama. Miró su reflejo con detenimiento, familiarizándose con sus propios ojos y no puede más, sus ojos arden y traga dolorosamente.

Encogiéndose, se echó a llorar. Un lloriqueo solitario, sin lamentos ni dolor que atormentaran su voz en primera instancia. Lágrimas vacías que hacían que temblara de absoluta angustia, oprimiendo su pecho. Sus cabellos cobrizos le cubrieron finalmente el rostro cuando dejó caer su cabeza, dejando que su respiración, posteriormente, se volviera arrítmica, largando tácitos y profundos sollozos.

* * *

— ¡Separaos! ¡Avanzad por el norte y traed lo que encontréis!

A la mañana de ese mismo día, sus hombres marcharon con orden en sus caballos. Leona, quien iba armada con su sagrada espada, pechera de hierro pulida y brillante junto con escudo y cota, los cuidaba, deseándoles prosperidad en su camino.

Después de su emotivo amanecer, no quiso comer. Sus ojos castaños se hallaban nublados e irritados, ocultados por su yelmo. Sintió su corcel revolverse bajo sus piernas y le prestó su atención, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Atreus que acariciaba la crin del animal.

— ¿Cómo os encuentras?

Leona despistó su vista a donde estaba antes. No quería tener que hablar con él, al menos en ese estado. — Me encuentro bien.

— No he nacido ayer, Leona. — Sonrió, tratando de que lo mirase. — ¿Por qué no marchasteis con ellos?

— Me encaminaré al templo Lunari. Necesito descansar.

— ¿Irás a un viaje de tres días de ida y tres de regreso solo para descansar?

Juntó el entrecejo, molesta de su intromisión. Volvió su vista para prestarle la atención que él buscaba, con su usual calma.

— No necesito que me agobies más. Estarás a cargo en mis días de ausencia.

Atreus asintió, dándose por rendido ante la actitud de ella. Sabía que no hablaría, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que se trataba de algo que él conocía, por lo que decidió no indagar más.

— De acuerdo. — Se separó del caballo, levantando la mirada para poder enfocarla. — Cuidaré de las tropas y esperaremos vuestro regreso.

— Atreus. — Le miró por primera vez voluntariamente. — Quiero pedirte un favor. No dejéis a nadie entrar a mi habitación. Permanecerá sellada, quien ose abrirla, será duramente castigado por mí.

Atreus asintió, sin poner en tela de juicio la petición. Se acomodó el yelmo, permaneciendo firme ante la espera de otra orden.

— Es todo por ahora. Me iré al caer el alba. Agradezco tu tiempo, los dioses han de recompensarte.

Haló las riendas, iniciando el galope de su caballo mientras Atreus la seguía con la vista.

— General Atreus. — Le llamó uno de sus hombres, interrumpiendo su fijeza. — El consejo pide de su ayuda.

— Muchas gracias. Iré de inmediato.

El hombre se retiró sin decir más y Atreus hizo lo mismo, en dirección opuesta. Marchó desconcertado hacia el templo, sin pensar demasiado en lo que le ocurría a su jerarca.

* * *

Leona es una mujer independiente, sabia, inteligente y muy fuerte. Una gran líder para sus hombres. Aquel que le retara a una pelea, era bienvenido, a sabiendas de que probablemente perderían bajo su invicta espada junto con el nuevo juicio que les confería después de cada batalla perdida contra ella.

Uno de aquellos hombres que la retó innumerables veces, fue Atreus.

No era el mejor combatiente de las filas de los Solari. Era un hombre débil comparado con los demás. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la humillación que recibió a causa de su rendimiento, Leona vio en él algo que en ningún guerrero hubiese: voluntad. Él no se rendía, así escurriese sangre de sus extremidades y sus huesos vivieran destrozados. Era una cualidad que llegó al corazón de la líder _Ra'Horak_. Con el pasar de los años, el débil Atreus se convirtió en la primera línea de batalla de las filas de la jerarca, al mismo tiempo que el más íntimo subalterno de Leona.

Su perseverancia le llevó a ser el comandante más respetado de los Solari gracias a la constante motivación de Leona. Atreus siempre se había sentido hondamente agradecido por ello, por lo mismo, prometió de caballero a caballero frente a los _Ra'Horak_ que siempre le sería fiel hasta su propia muerte, con su sangre.

Le preocupaba, naturalmente, que Leona no le contara lo que sucedía, pues había confianza para hacerlo. Perdido en sus recuerdos, escuchó una discusión fuerte al otro lado de la sala cuando se paró frente a la puerta de la mesa de caballeros. Extrañado, pasó sin tocar, encontrándose con el viejo sabio, también parte de los _Ra'Horak._ Pareció notar su presencia y trató de calmar las aguas de inmediato.

— Atreus. — Dijo el sacerdote. — Has venido.

— ¿Siguen discutiendo a causa de los Lunari?

Ninguno de los dos se escuchaba contento. El sacerdote suspiró.

— Esa es la razón por la que te he llamado. Seguidme.

Atreus obedeció, siguiendo al sabio. Le vio tomar una antorcha e ir escaleras abajo por lo que él conocía como la bóveda sagrada. Ahí se encontraban siglos de religión de los de su raza, compartiendo miles y miles de tradiciones y costumbres a través de las generaciones.

Por alguna razón, la pared de piedra lijada llamó la atención de su tacto, resbalando sus yemas por los relieves de estos. Sabía que estaban llegando al primer nivel porque comenzaba a invadirles el olor característico de humedad y papel entintado. Sus ojos ya no divisaban su alrededor por completo y le recorrió un escalofrío. Afortunadamente el sacerdote conjuró un orbe de luz que elevó a la cima del espacio, viéndose ahora rodeado por una infinidad de libreros y estanterías enormes que ya conocía. Repentinamente escuchó al sacerdote reír.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te castigaba a ti y a Leona cuando erais unos niños? Reorganizabais todo esto. — Atreus sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo.

— Todavía recuerdo dónde está cada cosa.

— Han llegado manuscritos nuevos. Nadie los ordenaba como tú.

Caminó por delante del guerrero mientras le hacía un ademán de que se mantuviera donde estaba. Le dijo que ya volvería.

Decidió vagar por el lugar para esperar, admirando cuán limpio se hallaba después de tantos años; su recorrido fue lento y expectante, recordando todas y cada una de las cosas que se hallaban. Sin embargo, estaba pasando por un lugar que no había recorrido antes por miedo a un castigo cuando era niño. Esas puertas que no podían ser abiertas salvo por los sabios _Ra'Horak._ Se acercó titubeante a las enormes puertas, estampadas por el sello del Sol que representaba a sus tropas y engranada por el mismo. Esas puertas tenían unas cicatrices que parecían ser grietas a causa de golpes, pero las ignoró. Atraído por la incertidumbre, acercó sus manos al gran sol bañado en cobre, tentándose a girarlo.

Pero no pudo. El sacerdote ya estaba llamándole. Abandonó su acción, dándole la espalda a las grandes puertas.


	2. Capítulo dos: Letras sin traición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo chicos. He visto que esto ha tenido muy buena recepción. Agradezco sus cálidos comentarios, me hacen feliz. Un saludo, espero que estén bien. Cuídense mucho. Los aprecio.

Atreus ayudó al sacerdote cuando le vio pujar para cargar un gran libro que no había visto antes. Lo puso sobre una de las mesas de lectura que había ahí. Estaba empolvado e increíblemente conservado.

— ¿Cómo está Diana? — Pronunció con inocencia el viejo. Atreus hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar su nombre, pues, veía a Leona en sus pensamientos. Triste, molesta y desilusionada.

— No hemos sabido de ella. Sólo nos bloqueó el paso a las montañas, donde aguardan los territorios fronterizos de su templo.

Percibía la congoja del hombre, por lo que trató de medir sus palabras.

— Atreus, hijo. — Le dijo con calma. — Vos sabéis que en nuestra religión, hay varios temerosos de aceptar a los Lunari como propios. Es por ello que, hemos decidido separadnos de ellos. — Atreus pareció confundido.

— No he escuchado ningún anuncio que lo confirme.

— Porque se está pensando. — Prosiguió, deslizando su mano en el anverso del libro, librándole del polvo que dificultaba ver su estampado. Atreus estaba asombrado al verlo. — Nosotros, los _Ra'Horak_ no queremos y no aceptamos esta creencia. Debe ser separada.

— Leona no me dijo nada de esto. — Dijo, acariciando la luna creciente fijada en el libro, pulidamente ornamentada en plata.

— Porque no lo sabe. Ella no lo aceptaría, pensamos en decretarlo sin decírselo. Podría provocar la guerra si no procedemos de manera apropiada.

— ¿Pensáis traicionar a Leona? — Expuso, molesto. — ¿Aun sabiendo que es la elegida del Sol?

— Es por ello que necesito que leáis esto, Atreus. — Señaló el libro. — Ella tiene un destino... y dudo que queráis aceptarlo.

— ¿Y qué me pueden proporcionar esos escritos?

— La verdad sobre Diana. — Inclinó su mirada a la mano posada en la mesa. — Y el destino de Leona con ella.

— Yo sé que una tiene que morir, Lys. Dudo que sea Leona quien lo haga.

— No necesariamente, hijo mío... Por favor. Estúdialo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar a Atreus en el gran salón. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía su pecho encogido por aquel encuentro.

"¿Debería decirle a Leona?" Pensó, mientras hallaba asiento en la larga mesa con el único libro que ahora le acompañaba. Lo contempló por instantes, titubeando en abrirlo o siquiera verlo tan fijamente. Resbalaron nuevamente sus yemas por el ornamento en plata y finalmente accedió a abrirlo.

Primeramente, no vio nada, más que la primera página en blanco; dio una vuelta más, teniendo cuidado de no maltratar las delgadas hojas. Esta vez, divisó un pequeño escrito, con impoluta caligrafía.

_"De Lunas para estrellas"._

Acarició su barba, dudando en si leerlo justo en aquel momento o simplemente llevárselo, puesto que Lys no le había prohibido sacar nada de ahí. Al menos no de cuando era niño. Cerró la reliquia y la sostuvo en sus manos con cuidado, subiendo las escaleras para abandonar la biblioteca. Ahora la duda que rondaba su mente era la situación de su líder.

* * *

El Sol brillaba calurosamente, casi a punto de caer, mientras el viento danzaba en los cabellos de la Solari. Escapar de las adversidades es muestra de cobardía para su gente, pero para ella, que no conocía de marchas hacia atrás, era descanso. Leona contemplaba el templo desde el pico del monte, perdida de su sendero.

— Hay algo que queréis decidme, lo sé. — Murmura en respuesta a la luz que rebotaba en su armadura de hierro. — ¿Es correcto lo que decido?

No esperaba que nadie le respondiera. Pero ya no hay nadie que la escuche, como solía hacerlo Diana. Su espada yace estacada en la tierra frente a ella, resplandeciendo en respuesta a los rayos que la bañan en oro. Parpadea con la misma mirada perdida y finalmente se levanta. No puede esperar que caiga el alba cuando ella desea sin hacer nada, porque el tiempo es sabio, más no cruel. Envaina la hoja mientras camina hacia su caballo, lo monta y galopa de regreso ante la mirada de un curioso búho, que se aleja al ser descubierto.

Leona no repara en él mucho tiempo, sigue su marcha lenta, en la búsqueda del atardecer. De entre las montañas, la ventisca revuela sus cabellos, haciendo que el frío encoja su cuerpo. Aunque el clima siempre fuese frío si bien el sol se asomase, no se acostumbraba, terminaba temblando, pegando sus manos al fuego queriendo achicharrarlas.

Recuerda que de niña, un día que nevaba y luchaba cuando la nieve se derretía en su piel, dejándola húmeda y expuesta a la sensación que detestaba, su oponente le clavó una daga en el hombro. Nunca le había dolido una lesión tanto como aquel día, que de furia le cortó la cabeza por intentar humillarla. Sonríe, porque esa misma noche fría y gris, había llegado un nuevo miembro a la tribu.

Baja de su corcel al avistar la caballeriza, desmonta y deja al caballo cerca de los bebederos. Observa su periferia, tomando lo último de aire que compartirá en sus tierras y decide llegar a su habitación, el Sol comenzaba a caer.

Ya había preparado todo desde antes y sin embargo, un mal presentimiento llegaba a su pecho que la afligía, viendo su alcoba limpia, acogedora y visualmente vacía de lo bien organizada que se encontraba. Dio dos lentas zancadas a una puerta de madera que abrió, en ella había cajones en columna y hasta el pico, un espacio plano, de donde sacó una larga vaina.

Deslizó las yemas por el acabado y por los cinturones de cuero, esa era la enfundadura original de su espada. Colocó la hoja en el hueco de la vestidura y sintió lo preciso que era el tamaño para el arma, lo bien que había encajado. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, reconociendo la responsabilidad que llevaba encima, al mismo tiempo que admirando la belleza concedida del objeto. Guardó lo demás y por último, de su preciado alhajero, la piedra que le trajo Atreus.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí al haber terminado, cerrando con llave. Se quedó de pie, frente al tablón que era la puerta sin mover más la llave, como pensando en si cerrarlo definitivamente o no.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Alcanza a escuchar y gira la vista hacia el origen de la voz.

— Sí... qué bueno verte.

Asegura de lleno la alcoba, enfrentando a su compañero con la mano extendida. Entiende el favor y toma la llave, es entonces que Leona lleva el brazo a su costado.

— Debes estar exhausta.

— No lo estoy. De ser así, no emprendería este viaje. Tal vez pueda arreglar todo para vosotros... y para mí.

Atreus no dice más, se saca el yelmo e inclina su cabeza.

— Que los dioses te acompañen, Leona. Tu propósito has de cumplir.

Aprieta el collar de su mano, que sostiene con nerviosismo. Acepta la bendición y camina hacia la salida para llegar de nuevo a la caballeriza, seguida de la vista del hombre.

Carga lo que llevaría al enorme equino, que es tan brillante y tranquilo que apenas se mueve. Prepara la montura y trepa, alzando las riendas para iniciar la travesía.

El galope de su caballo es ruidoso por el sendero rocoso que atraviesa, al mismo tiempo que escucha las copas de los árboles crujir por el frío viento que roza sus cabellos. Se ha puesto una capa de piel para abrigarse después de algunas horas, con la mirada perdida en lo que necesita. La noche le recubre la vista, haciendo difícil que vea por dónde está cruzando, es entonces que decide detener la marcha y bajar de la montura para encender una antorcha.

Está próxima al llegar a Bosqueviejo, así que solo hala al animal para llegar caminando y así se mantiene por unos minutos hasta divisar el umbral colosal que indica su llegada al bosque, con inscritos brillantes, donde las luciérnagas se elevan para iluminar sus ojos. Mantiene su admiración a la magia que toca su corazón, mientras un galope ajeno a ella se acerca con cautela.

Escucha la frondosidad de las astas con las que está familiarizada y mira en esa dirección, con la Luna que ilumina la llegada del centauro erguido de entre los árboles.

— Necesito ayuda, Hecarim... — Musita en un tono suficientemente audible.

El centauro se acerca a ella con el mismo cuidado, como si custodiara que cada paso que daba se fuese a hundir en la roca firme. Leona mira entonces a su cabeza que trae consigo a alguien. Sus ojos van del jinete a Hecarim, que se inclina sobre sus pesuñas, acercando lo más que puede al suelo sus astas.

Unos ojos ambarinos la miran con sonrisa tenue, tranquila. Sus pasos se aproximan hacia ella y tres colas envuelven su cuerpo, mientras apoya su oído en el pecho recubierto con la cota.

— Tienes frío... — Dice la mujer en su pecho. Devuelve el abrazo a su cuerpo semidesnudo, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, mientras que ella se estaba congelando.

— Sabéis que detesto el frío...

— Lo recuerdo. Y escucho dolor y duda en tu corazón. — Alza la mirada para verle el rostro, que se mantiene acongojado. — Leona... ¿buscáis a alguien?

— Sí, Ahri...

Hecarim ya se ha levantado de nuevo, mirando atentamente cada movimiento de las mujeres, donde percibe algo de calma en el corazón de la guerrera.

— Estamos felices de que hayas vuelto. — Expresa, despegándose de su pecho y el viento frío vuelve a molestarle a pesar de que la armadura recubría todo su cuerpo. — Pero... has de saber que algo ocurre.

— ¿Qué ocurre...? — Busca, mirando a Hecarim con preocupación.

— Bosqueviejo está muriendo, Leona. — Responde ante la mirada, calmo. — El Aquelarre ha resurgido.


	3. Capítulo tres: Orbes del olvido.

Sentada en el pedestal de la gran escultura, la Luna se refleja en sus pupilas. Las estrellas se expresan en su cabello y lo ondean ligeramente. El frío siempre ha sido su temperatura preferida, era la única vez que podía sentir algo en su piel que verdaderamente recorriera todo su cuerpo. Dio varios pasos a través del espacio de entre las columnas, sosteniendo con firmeza su navaja.

La alzó a la luz de la Luna con ambas manos y resplandeció ante el cuarto menguante, completando la mitad del inscrito rúnico que manifestaba el acero bendecido. La atrajo a su pecho, como si abrazara la noche.

— En el oscurecimiento de ese momento, donde surge la promesa de tomar su corazón. Prométeme guiar mis pasos y protégeme de alguno en falso. Desearé entonces dormir en la plenitud del día, para fundirme en la plétora de la noche. — Oró bajo la luz platina, con la energía rodeando su cuerpo.

Y después nada. Diana observó debajo de sus pies los bosques, que susurraban el movimiento de sus hojas. El búho que la observaba tomó lugar a su lado cuando la tormenta de plumas lo envolvió. Una mujer dio un paso al frente, observando con la misma calma los árboles en movimiento.

— Criatura inocente, noble soñador, la vida es un presente. Vívela con puro amor. — Dijo la mujer.

La luz dejó de iluminar el lugar, donde Diana resopló, para verla con atención.

— No lo sabes completo, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué os refieres? — Preguntó Diana.

— La oración. No la sabes.

Diana guardó silencio, volviendo a mirar por encima del barranco. Negó con la cabeza como respuesta, caminando en dirección contraria, seguida de la mujer. Encaminaron su marcha directamente hacia una sala que conservaba una mesa de piedra pulida con asientos de caoba, iluminada por antorchas y un enorme ventanal que se extendía del techo al suelo, cubierto de una fina tela semitransparente.

Tomaron asiento una frente a la otra, examinando el salón.

— ¿Queréis una buena noticia o una mala?

Diana señaló la primera recomendación con uno de sus dedos, respirando con compás. No era una mujer de muchas palabras.

— La profecía se encuentra en el Bosqueviejo.

— Lo sé. — Susurró Diana.

— ¿Cómo que lo sabes?

— Puedo sentirla.

— Entonces también ella debe de hacerlo.

Miró al ventanal cruzándose de brazos. El cabello azabache escondió su perfil, dejando a la vista la punta de su nariz. Corrió su panorámica a las antorchas que comenzaron a enloquecer delicadamente.

— ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

— La dádiva de la Luna está en la librería Solari, en manos de un hombre. Fue un error que no lo hayáis traído contigo cuando huiste.

— Entiendo. ¿Tengo que recuperarlo?

— Leona tiene que entregártelo de mano propia.

Frunció el ceño, despegando su mirada del ventanal. Negó con la cabeza algo incrédula, pero la mujer no exteriorizó ningún tipo de expresión fuera de la seriedad.

— No puede ser así. — Dijo algo más alterada. — Morgana, no puedo reunirme con ella.

— Es el precio de mantener sus religiones juntas. Es tu destino.

— No puedo ver a Leona.

— Pues ella viene desde el Bosqueviejo. Al parecer ya sabe lo que sucede ahí. Si tú no vas hacia ella, ella vendrá a ti. Es inevitable.

Ante la negativa de Diana, se levantó del asiento, descansando las manos en la espalda. Se dirigió al ventanal y lo abrió, dejando entrar el vendaval helado de aquella noche. Diana sintió el frío recorrer la punta de su nariz, sonrosando la palidez de su piel. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en que Leona odiaba el frío.

Cuando estaban a solas en los graneros después de las batallas, donde ambas caían de rodillas por las batallas luchadas, Leona rogaba por poder quitarse la armadura, pero el frío de la montaña era enloquecedor y se limitaba a dejársela puesta. Siempre la había visto con admiración después de eso, asombrada de su fortaleza. Aún y cuando ella era más cálida, siendo su refugio.

Se preguntó si ahora también sentiría que estaba cerca. Le costó creer que estaba cerca con el clima que se aproximaba.

Finalmente, el búho desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Leona tuvo el presentimiento de que no podría dormir, recargada en la falda del tronco grueso del árbol que la acunaba. Algo en su corazón retumbaba con fuerza, al igual que sus dedos por el frío que sentía.

Por delante de ella, el río corría a travesía paciente, rebotando entre las piedras para salpicar sus pies desnudos. Cruzando la mirada por la corriente, reposaba el coloso, rígido como la piedra ancestral con la que estaba tallado. Permaneció con la vista en él, hasta que de entre la distancia ocupada por el agua entre ellos dos la espalda descubierta de Ahri se elevó. Miró de arriba abajo su piel dibujada de tribal y su cabello magenta.

Ahri giró hacia ella. Sus ojos ambarinos y su sonrisa juguetona brillaron en la plenitud de la oscuridad, sin vergüenza de exponer su torso desnudo. Leona se mantuvo contemplando la semidiosa que tenía en frente, mientras sus garras recorrían lentamente la piel de su cuello cuando se acercó a marcha silenciosa. Tragó saliva, aspirando el aroma a flores que desprendía.

Con lentitud se embriagó de la esencia, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran a través de la cota mientras veía las colas menearse de un lado a otro. Ahri se puso de pie cuando cumplió su cometido, extendiendo sus manos para que la otra se levantase también. Su armadura cayó al herbaje.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la guardiana del bosque cuando los ojos fervientes de Leona buscaron los suyos, haciendo que deslizara el pulgar por sus labios.

— Estás triste. — Dijo al terminar con sus labios para verla a los ojos.

— Sí. Lo estoy.

Desamarró las ataduras de la camisa de tela que llevaba por debajo y cayó al suelo.

— ¿Me permites...? — Susurró al ver el vendaje que cubría su pecho, descubriéndolo sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

Leona se dejaba hacer, más al sentir los dedos que resbalaban de su torso hacia el resorte de los pantalones de tela que también terminaron en el pasto. Descansó la palma de su mano en medio de su pecho, acariciando las caderas de la guerrera con el pelaje de una de sus colas.

— Meditemos.

Tomó sus manos y la atrajo a la orilla. Leona parecía indecisa de querer zambullirse, pero con el mismo susurro le dijo que el agua era cálida y así era. La altura llegó hasta su cintura, resplandeciendo a cada onda del movimiento de sus cuerpos.

— Hoy hay gran energía... — Dijo Ahri. — ¿Por qué estás tan cohibida?

— No lo sé. — Respondió honestamente, atrapando sus ojos. — Es por eso que he venido.

Ahri sonrió, llevando los dedos a sus clavículas al sentirse intimidada por la belleza de la mujer. Tanto de su rostro como de su corazón.

— Entonces has mentido para venir aquí.

— No. Iba a otro lugar.

— ¿Por qué llegaste aquí?

— Atreus habló conmigo. Tuve que considerar lo que me dijo.

— Oh... — Rió escondidamente. — Ese hombre...

Leona cogió la mano que recorría su piel entre las suyas, rozando su nariz con la de la guardiana. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la energía que comenzaba a nacer dentro de su mente. Un aura tenue y azulada las envolvió.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Leona...? — Murmuró entre sus labios.

— Respuestas...

Terminó el espacio entre ellas, besándola en un movimiento cortés y profundo. Sus garras dibujaron constelaciones en el firmamento de su espalda y sus dedos anduvieron como cometas a través de su cuello.

Inhaló hondo al separarse con un suspiro y contuvo el aire para sumergirse bajo el éter que las rodeaba. Ahri recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Leona, recogiendo en forma de luz sus recuerdos y formó una esfera con ellos. La esfera se elevó por encima de la guerrera, mostrando dónde estaba su mente ahora y Ahri observó con atención.

Una arena repleta de guerreros que vitoreaban el nombre de Leona gritaron cuando el rival desplomó a sus pies, víctima de su espada. Hacía un calor insoportable y la sangre se evaporaba al gotear del filo. Pero eso solo hacía ver más vigor en las batallas que protagonizaba.

— ¡De pie! — Imperó en un grito. — ¡Enfréntame otra vez!

El muchacho como pudo, hizo lo que escuchó. La parte derecha de su rostro estaba llena de sangre y su hombro caído, pero conservó la determinación en su mirada, consiguiendo que Leona inflara su pecho y pusiera en alto su escudo. Embistió de nuevo contra ella, fallando. Únicamente obtuvo levantar polvo del suelo con su cuerpo que no se movió más.

Caminó hacia el medio de la arena, clavando su escudo en el medio y levantando su espada en señal de victoria, dejando a todos en silencio. Rugió supremamente, haciendo que sus hermanos celebraran también.

Dejó la espada plantada detrás del escudo al final y se retiró triunfante. La recibieron varios hombres y algunas mujeres, atrayéndola para abrazarla o zarandearla en pos de su felicidad y admiración por ella. Pero ella no estaba orgullosa, ni feliz.

Algunos maestros se detenían a tocar su hombro, aprobando sus maravillosas hazañas, otros la retaban si es que tenían la oportunidad. Pero ella nunca buscó eso. A través de los pasillos, rebuscó unas puertas en particular que encontró rápidamente. Giró el sello y empujó. El sabio miró en su dirección, sonriendo e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

— Buenas tardes, Leona.

— Buenas tardes, Lys. — Respondió sin mirarlo, girando su vista a todos lados. Lys sonrió por el gesto.

— ¿Buscáis a Diana?

Repentinamente detuvo la vista en Lys con los ojos bien abiertos. Rió por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza para quitarse un poco del sentimiento de vergüenza que concibió por ser descubierta. Lo encaró de nuevo y asintió.

— Oh, los jóvenes. — Le dijo sonriente el hombre, viendo al techo mientras negaba con la cabeza. — No está aquí. Está entrenando.

— ¿Dónde?

— No estoy seguro, pero la vi pasar por el pastizal de trigo.

Leona abrió los ojos con resolución, moviendo las piernas, queriendo trotar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sé dónde está! — Caminó a la puerta con rapidez y sonrió. — ¡Gracias, Lys!

— ¡Con cuidado, mi niña! — Alcanzó a decir antes de que se fuera.

Corrió por los pasillos con prisa, esquivando a todos. El cuerpo le dolía por completo y no sabía ni siquiera de dónde estaba sacando fuerzas para correr; apenas y podía regresar los saludos a quienes le sonreían. Terminó de cruzar los andadores del pueblo para llegar a un pastizal. Aún no alcanzaba a ver el granero, pero ya no estaba lejos. Dejó de correr cuando divisó el trigo creciente, atravesando una laguna.

El pueblo se escondió por las sombras del bosque y la densidad de los árboles. Respiró apresuradamente, elevando los hombros con su rostro enrojecido a pesar de tener la piel tostada.

El ojo de agua caía en cascada de entre el monte y Diana golpeó con fuerza su objetivo.

Se desplazó veloz, y flotó en su salto, arrancando las astillas de la madera. Leona entreabrió los labios, sintiendo que su alrededor desaparecía para solo tener ojos para ella. Ella que meneaba su espada con finura y elegancia mientras su cabello oscuro se empapaba de su sudor y del agua de la cascada que la rociaba. Nunca perdió el equilibrio a la orilla del barranco, danzando con el viento. Incluso cuando una de sus piruetas la hizo resbalar a causa de la humedad del suelo, mantuvo la postura firme.

Enfrentó la hoja de su espada, respirando profunda y acompasada. Lo único que Leona escuchaba era el agua chocar entre sí al igual que las hojas crujir. Supo que había terminado. Deslizó el pulgar y el índice sobre la hoja del filo y la enfundó, montándola en su espalda.

Leona quedó con su corazón entusiasmado y delirante. Era un manojo de nervios a la espera de que Diana la encontrara.

— Sé que estás ahí. — Vociferó Diana luego de un eterno silencio, sin dejar de ver el barranco.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Dio un paso adelante, descubriéndose de las apacibles sombras. Ahí el aire era menos denso y más fresco, aunque hiciera un calor insoportable. Los ojos violetas de Diana la perforaron, como una flecha atravesando su alma.

Tomó lugar a su lado, recargando la frente en su hombro.

— Estoy cansada... — Dijo Leona. Escuchó a Diana reír tenuemente.

— ¿Entonces por qué has venido?

— Estaba... yo... verás... — Gesticuló cosas con sus manos, separándose. No hallaba las palabras para decirle que la estaba buscando.

Sintió su mano capturada por la de Diana y terminaron sentándose a la par de la otra en la faldera de un árbol.

— Nunca has sabido mentir.

Leona suspiró en respuesta. Tenía razón. Diana estudió su perfil con curiosidad, haciendo que sus miradas conectaran y sonrieran. Luego de unos segundos, ambas fijaron su vista en el agua que caía.

Siempre que llegaba a donde se encontraba Diana repetían lo mismo. No hablar. Con el paso del tiempo ambas sincronizaron. Desde el inicio ninguno de sus silencios fue realmente incómodo, más bien, eran tranquilos y ambas agradecían eso. Sobretodo Leona. Ser una de las mejores guerreras de la tribu era agotador; ser siempre buscada por el simple hecho de tener el honor de ser alguien cercano a ella no le agradaba para nada.

Diana era otra historia. Una guerrera honorable y fiel a su fe y a la de donde pertenecía, a su consideración. Diana no era del Monte Targón, ni lo parecía. No estar interesada en ella de otra forma era tranquilo, aplacaba su luz tan llamativa.

Eso llamaba mucho su atención.

— Estuve presente durante el primer encuentro con el joven Atreus. ¿Cómo estuvieron? — Mencionó Diana.

— Perdió. De nuevo. Pero soportó más encontronazos comparados con la última vez.

— Será un gran hombre.

— Lo sé. — Respondió y la miró. — Admiro su valía.

— Te admiro. — Dijo después de una pausa, compartiendo la mirada.

Le otorgaba calma su voz que era imprecisa y honesta, pero su pecho nunca dejó de arder. Especialmente cuando se hallaba en compañía de Diana. Echó todo su cuerpo en contra del árbol, de alguna manera quería esconder cuánto le había avergonzado aquella declaración.

— Agradezco que me lo digas. ¡Pero! — Exclamó, volviéndose a incorporar. — Yo ansío en día en que podamos enfrentarnos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque jamás había sentido la necesidad de enfrentarme a alguien tan fuerte como vos.

Diana no despegó los ojos de los suyos, que fulguraban como brasas encendidas y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho. Llevó su mano a los cabellos pelirrojos de Leona, notando cómo seguían manchados de sudor, sangre y polvo. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa serena e hizo uno de los mechones hacia atrás de su oreja.

— Estoy halagada y agradezco vuestra petición. Pero no podremos.

— ¿Por qué...? — Protestó en tono consternado, sintiendo el volumen de su voz disminuir.

— No sería capaz de hacerte daño.

Nunca la había escuchado decir algo con tanta seriedad. Devolvió su mirada a la cascada sin mostrarse desanimada.

— Me siento deshonrada. — Admitió. Escuchó a Diana reír de nuevo de forma suave.

— Deshonra el apuñalar por la espalda. Subestimar al rival. — Enumeró. — Deshonra la traición.

— Es la primera vez que pido un duelo por voluntad.

— Al menos he sido yo quien te rechace y no un digno contrincante.

Leona se perfiló hacia ella con pereza, mostrando su cuello magullado por la cota. Entrecerró las avellanas que tenía por ojos y negó en un movimiento.

— Os desestimáis mucho.

La vio encogerse de hombros y levantarse. Supo que la conversación había terminado. Extendió sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y aceptó gustosa.

— ¿Queréis ir al lago? — Dijo Diana, guiando con su marcha a Leona.

— ¿Para qué?

— Apestáis a sangre.

La guerrera estalló en carcajadas.

— Supongo que tengo que aceptar. 

Caminaron por el descampado, siguiendo el sendero del río. Algunas veces Diana tuvo que extender su mano para ayudar a Leona a pasar a través de las raíces crecientes y los troncos caídos recubiertos de musgo. Cuando llegaron, Leona se tiró a la orilla, pues la armadura comenzó a pesarle. Diana comprendió eso, también lo había llegado a sentir.

— De pie. — Dijo Diana después de darle un puntapié en un costado.

— No puedo. Estoy cansada.

Resopló, no le iba a servir de nada discutir. Se acuclilló a su lado, buscó los bloqueos de la cota y los desaseguró uno por uno. Leona rió un poco y Diana golpeó la cota.

— ¡Por la...! — Cerró los puños en un gruñido, golpeando la tierra. Infló las mejillas y apretó la mandíbula. Había soportado peores.

— Volved a reír y os lanzaré a la laguna. No podréis nadar y te arrastrarás por la tierra buscando mi ayuda. Te lo aseguro.

— Será mejor que me mates.

Levantó una ceja, deteniendo su labor en la indumentaria para mirar a Leona. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre ella con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Los ojos de Leona brillaron al encontrarse con los ajenos.

— Cortaré tu garganta. Eso te callará. — Dijo Diana.

— Sois hermosa. — Respondió Leona.

Mantuvo su posición y gesto un momento más, golpeando la cota de nuevo. Escuchó cómo gimió de dolor de nueva cuenta y la despojó del revestimiento que tanto hacia que se quejase.

— Arriba.

Leona se levantó como pudo, sintiendo la pesadez de sus músculos. Hizo un cuenco con sus manos a la orilla del río, frotándose la cara con el agua dulce de la laguna. Permaneció con la mirada fija en Diana cuando se lanzó en un clavado desde la caída, preguntándose en qué momento había trepado hasta ahí arriba. Cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos cuando el agua saltó hacia ella.

La vio agitar su cabeza para quitarse lo empapado de la vista y de sus cortos cabellos, girando hacia ella para verla. Se le removió el estómago al ver su cuello desnudo.

— ¿Para qué te he traído si no vais a darte una zambullida? — Preguntó, nadando al borde donde se encontraba Leona.

No podía apartar su vista de ella y de su palidez finamente sonrosada.

— Me da vergüenza. — Confesó, viendo cómo Diana acostaba la cabeza en el hueco de sus brazos.

— Soportaré la respiración bajo el agua si no lo hacéis ahora.

— No sois una cría...

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, retando la agudeza de la amenaza de Diana. Tuvo que rendirse ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de su compañera; se puso de pie, dándole la espalda y se sacó la camiseta. Un grabado anillaba su bíceps, donde resplandecía el sol bañado en oro impreso en su piel. Diana recorrió con su vista el cuerpo de la Solari, deteniéndose en el contorno de sus caderas y lo vehemente que era la dureza de su presencia.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el movimiento del agua que recibió gustosa a Leona, alejándose en un nado calmo. Dormiría en las mareas si pudiera. Todo oscureció a sus ojos, haciendo que pasaran las horas.

El cuerpo de Leona, como siempre, era cálido y agradable aún y cuando su piel se exponía al viento. Si tuviera que elegir, tomaría la cuna de su figura como su lugar preferido. Acostumbraba soportar algo de su peso por las tardes, porque caía profundamente dormida a su lado. Descansaba en el mismo hueco formado por las raíces bajo el durazno viejo donde solían quedarse después de sus encuentros.

Sin embargo, aun y su sueño fuera profundo, era como si buscara no incomodarla. Leona hacía eso como muestra de gratitud, porque sentía los dedos de Diana acariciarle la cabeza y la piel de sus mejillas para que pudiera conseguir que el sueño fuera más fácil para ella, Diana lo sabía de primera mano.

Solo que, cuando comenzó a crecer, ya no era necesidad de estar cerca de ella lo que sentía. Quería protegerla. Aunque fuese más alta, aunque estuviese destinada a ser nombrada como _Ra'Horak_ , aunque no necesitase de nadie. Aunque no la necesitara a ella. Como alguna vez la cuidó a ella.

El ocaso caía finalmente. Oro que escurría y traía a su paso el frío y el anochecer. Dejó de acariciar los cabellos y la tez de Leona, que descansaba en su regazo.

— Leo. — Dijo en tono no muy alto, pero firme. No despertó al primer llamado, por lo que agitó su hombro. — Leona.

Gimió con fingida molestia, abriendo sus ojos. Fijó la vista en el llamado de su mirada soñolienta y redibujó su ceja con el pulgar, viendo cómo su espalda se hacía grande para después soltar todo el aire.

— No volviste a la librería... — Ronroneó Leona, removiéndose en su regazo.

— Le he dicho a Lys que no volvería. Y aunque hubiese tenido que volver, no podría. Has caído dormida.

Ya se había incorporado al escucharla decir aquello. Inclinó la cabeza para verla mejor mientras ella contemplaba el cielo. Diana siempre fue una persona reservada, gentil y poco amable, la cortesía la definía de forma más favorable en todos los aspectos, según Leona. Aún y con esa descripción, decía más con una mirada y un gesto que con sus palabras sabias. Sonrió por el pensamiento.

— Gracias. — Dijo Leona, trazando con su vista su fina nariz, sus ojos y sus labios. Esperó con paciencia la respuesta de Diana, conociendo su silencio habitual antes de cada frase.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por cuidarme.

Puso la mirada de ella con sorpresa discreta, correspondiendo su insistente aprecio. Pero hubo algo que no supo asemejar a primera vista, cosa que la inquietó. Diana se acercó a ella con delicadeza, apoyando su frente con la suya, sosteniendo el pasto debajo de sus manos. Cerró los ojos y después miró hacia sus manos.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada. — Dijo Diana.

— Tengo que agradecerte todo.

— ¿Por qué? No tienes qué.

Leona se mantuvo en el mutismo. Arrastró sus dedos hasta llegar a los de Diana y los acarició con el pulgar. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No lo sé. — Respondió en un murmullo. — Pudiste haberte ido.

Diana se hizo hacia atrás, lo suficiente para subir sus ojos hacia los de ella. La Luna irradiaba su luz esplendorosa sobre ellas, cubiertas por la sombra de las copas de los árboles e iluminando su piel dorada.

— ¿Habéis pensado en el amor alguna vez? — Antepuso Diana. Por primera vez, Leona la vio dudosa de su pregunta.

— No... ¿a qué os refieres?

El corazón de Leona se llenó de incertidumbre por sus palabras. Acomodó sus piernas mejor para combatir la fatiga. Sostuvo la mano de Diana y recargó el peso de su cabeza en el tronco del árbol. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al sentir que apretaba su mano con ligereza.

— ¿No hay alguien a quien estimes?

— Sí.

Diana sospesó la respuesta con calma esperando que Leona agregara algo más, pero no lo hizo y mantuvo su mirada en sus ojos, adoptando su posición.

— Quería quedarme contigo. — Terminó por confesar.

— ¿Es así?

Asintió. Se puso de pie cuando los grillos comenzaron a cantar. Extendió su mano a Leona, pidiéndole con la mirada que volvieran y así lo hizo. Caminaron sin miedo a encontrarse algo en medio de la oscuridad; las luciérnagas sin querer las guiaban.

— ¿Dormirás conmigo hoy? — Dijo Leona en alerta. Temía que Diana soltara su mano. La miró y esta negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo.

— ¿Es por eso que te quedaste conmigo?

Diana la miró, vislumbrando apenas su rostro aunque estaba más aliviada al ver las farolas que indicaban que estaban cerca del pueblo. Detuvo su paso antes de pisar el andador de piedra que llevaba hacia la entrada.

— Hasta pronto, Leona. — Expresó, soltando su mano. Leona dejó la cota en el suelo con confusión en su rostro.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Rió, volviendo a tomar su mano. — Andando.

Pero Diana se detuvo nuevamente, apretando su mano. Entonces Leona comprendió que no estaba jugando con ella y borró su sonrisa, notando cómo el agarre de Diana la dejaba ir con lentitud.

— ¿Diana...? — Preguntó con preocupación, pero parecía que cada paso que avanzaba, Diana retrocedía dos.

— Te quiero.

La vio marchar por un lugar completamente contrario al pueblo, sosegada por sus repentinas palabras. No pudo contestarle de vuelta. En realidad, nunca pudo.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, se sintió sola. Dejó todo en su lugar y se asomó por la ventana, recargándose en el alfeizar. La pregunta de Diana resonó en su cabeza durante toda la noche, preguntándose el por qué de la cuestión, pero su respuesta estaba clara. Diana podía decir más con sus ojos que con sus palabras, al menos para los demás. Miró el cielo estrellado, buscando respuestas en el infinito aunque sabía que nunca llegarían.

— ¿Por qué dices tanto cuando me tienes en frente y yo no puedo decir nada cuando estás presente? — Susurró a las estrellas sin sentir culpa. — Si yo digo lo que siento y tú señalas desde adentro...

Ya no encontraba cómo expresar lo que sentía con su cercanía, ni con su voz. Bajó de su cama hacia la mesa de madera, sentándose. Tomó un papel, preparó la tinta y remojó la punta de su fina pluma.

Ahri no pudo ver más. El orbe apagó su luz, volviendo hacia el pecho de Leona que levantó su cuerpo lentamente de debajo del agua. Miró hacia abajo con su cabello escurriendo. Ahri notó cómo el río calmó con el mismo fulgor; la energía había disminuido y vio a Leona respirar con profundidad. Acercó las manos a su espalda y la abrazó, rozando su piel desnuda con la de la guerrera pegando su agudo oído a la parte más alta de sus hombros.

— ¿Qué has visto? — Masculló Leona girando su vista hasta donde pudo para verla.

— Preocupación, tristeza. — Hizo una pausa, dibujando garabatos en su torso. — Desconcierto... muchas preguntas.

— ¿Cuáles?

— "¿Por qué?" más que nada.

Leona rió apenas, encarando a Ahri. Examinó sus ojos que brillaban aún más que antes de caer en su sueño. Llevó sus manos a la piel de su cuello, manteniendo la mirada fija ahí y después miró sus cuernos adornados de flores.

— Buscáis a Diana. — Le dijo. — Y ella debe buscarte también.

— ¿Por qué?

Ahri sonrió, acercándose hasta que besó sus labios. Leona correspondió tímidamente pensando que ese era el sello de su favor, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron su piel, relajándola y erizando su sendero. La sensación de frío y calor marcó sus costados, encontrando que Ahri ya había rodeado su cuello.

Tomó con firmeza su cintura y apretó contra ella. Sintió el aliento caliente golpear sus labios, sus piernas apretando sus caderas y su lengua recorriendo deliciosamente su boca, ahogando los quejidos que huían de lo profundo de su garganta. Rozando su pecho con el suyo. No sentía control de ella misma ni de sus acciones, pues sus manos lentamente bajaron hacia sus muslos, contrayendo los músculos de ellas.

— Ahri... — Titubeó entre sus labios, separándose lo suficiente para verla. Los tribales de su piel centellearon, al igual que sus ojos.

Estuvo a punto de volver a besarla, pero Ahri miró hacia atrás y por inercia, ella también. Hecarim se había acercado lo suficiente hacia ellas para llamar la atención de Ahri, pero la observaba a ella, insistente.

— Leona. — Llamó el centauro. — Miradme.

Hizo caso. Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca, alejando a Ahri de su cercanía. Sus sentidos recobraron sensibilidad, poniéndose de pie. Hecarim se inclinó, haciendo subir a Ahri al nido de sus cornamentas. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, despabilándose de su debilidad.

— No recordaba que...

— Han pasado muchos años, Leona. — Interrumpió el coloso con calma. — Puedo entenderlo. Eras muy joven de igual manera.

No dijo más nada, mirando con desconcierto a la guardiana. Esta solo la observó, pero ya no encontró la mirada retozona en sus ojos. Vio su reflejo en el agua, distinguiendo por encima de ella a la Luna descansar por sobre ella. Un sentimiento extraño llenó su mente.

— Espero que hayas encontrado las respuestas que buscabais, Leona. — Dijo Ahri, meneando su cola de arriba abajo.

— ¿No vais a decírmelas? — Preguntó viendo aún su reflejo mientras apoyaba el puño cerrado en su pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento que encogía dolorosamente su corazón.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Alzó su rostro hacia el coloso, suplicando alguna señal de ayuda. Hecarim se inclinó con ligereza, intentando que ese miedo en su mirada, esa inseguridad, se reflejara en Ahri. No pudo sentir nada más que ganas de llorar.

— Yo... deseo. — Pronunció con las palabras atoradas en el fondo de su garganta. Tragó saliva, mirando al cielo, donde por increíble que fuera encontró consuelo. — Anhelo llegar al templo Lunari. Quiero saber de Diana.

Hecarim elevó su vista e infló su pecho, asintiendo. Pero de Ahri no se podía decir lo mismo.

— Descansa, Leona. ¿Os sientes mejor? — Indagó el centauro, viendo la espalda de Leona erguirse en la orilla.

— No sé cómo me siento, siéndote sincera.

Bajó la mirada al sentir la de Leona sobre ella. Giró hacia el lado contrario, envolviéndose en sus mullidas colas y sintió la marcha de Hecarim regresar de nuevo hacia la orilla contraria de donde estaba la guerrera.

Leona se recostó sobre unas pieles que había traído, secándose con un pedazo de tela que también llevaba consigo, viendo a su caballo pastar. Ya no sentía frío, ni pesadumbre. Cerró los ojos, acunada por las luciérnagas que iluminaron su alrededor, el sonido del río y el cantar lento de los grillos.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de la mañana se asomaban a través de sus ojos, sintiendo el vaivén de Hecarim tranquilo y adormecedor. Aún así no tenía sueño. Los árboles, troncos y arbustos aún se veían frondosos, lo que significaba que no iban ni a más de la mitad de camino recorrido hacia el templo.

Fijó su atención en el perfil de la guardiana con curiosidad. No recordaba que fuera así antes, cuando era niña. Supuso que la miró por mucho tiempo pues Ahri la encaró, sentada en su lugar.

— ¿Estáis bien? — Le dijo.

— Lo estoy.

Después de responderle, la vio gatear hacia ella a una distancia prudente. Decidió incorporarse en una posición más cómoda, dispuesta a abrir una conversación.

— Habéis crecido mucho. Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.

— Gracias. Yo no recordaba que tú lo fueras. — Respondió Leona con media sonrisa. — Recuerdo que sólo jugábamos.

— Eras una niña. En algún momento me verías con ojos más críticos.

— ¿A qué os refieres?

Ahri inclinó la cabeza de lado ante la interrogativa, meneando su cola de arriba a abajo. Estaba un poco reacia a decirle a Leona la verdad, pero era una adulta ahora, no tendría que sentir pena cuando nunca la había sentido antes.

— Los humanos son seres efímeros. — Explicó con serenidad, intentando crear un ambiente cómodo. — Cuando crecen y llegan a la etapa de la vida donde encuentran la belleza y el amor ajeno a ellos, sus ojos cambian. Ya no son inocentes ni osados, son sagaces y se encadenan en encantos sin motivos previstos.

— ¿El amor?

Rió por el interés particular de su respuesta, pensando que tal vez dejó de escuchar cuando mencionó aquello.

— Las personas aman, Leona. Del amor nace la belleza. Si sois un ser narcisista, de la belleza nacerá el amor.

Leona frunció el ceño, siguiendo con la vista el orbe que se elevaba de las manos de Ahri por encima de ellas. Tintineando, orbitó alrededor de su cabeza, susurrando cánticos en lenguas antiguas que ella conocía de primera mano. Sonrió intentando atrapar las chispas que desprendía el orbe.

— ¿Y si el amor naciera de la nada? — Preguntó con simpleza, recostándose en el respaldo de la montura para ver más a gusto la lucecilla traviesa.

Torció los labios, bajando la vista sin mover su cabeza. La pregunta no la tomó por sorpresa, pero temía que lo hiciera. Sabía lo que significaba el amor puro y no era nada agradable a su parecer. Miró el rostro de Leona con atención y su corazón se encogió por un cargante pensamiento que le hizo sentir lástima.

— Encantadora cuestión... — Terminó por responder, atrayendo el orbe tintineante de regreso a sus manos.

— ¿Y bien?

— Cuando se ha enraizado, cultivado y cosechado por el tiempo, la escucha y la voluntad, es un amor honesto. Pero sus espinas son las más dolorosas con las que puedas lastimarte. Ten siempre en cuenta eso.

— ¿Por qué?

Ahri avanzó directamente hacia la mirada contemplativa de Leona, se hizo espacio entre sus piernas y se recostó sobre ella. Leona rodeó su torso en respuesta, sintiendo su peso acogedor.

— Porque si es real, debéis estar preparada para perdedlo, dejarlo ir o fluir. Como un gorrión.

— Los gorriones son más tratables que eso, ciertamente. — Comentó con sarcasmo.

— Oye, los gorriones son seres divinos y mensajeros. Transmiten más con sus coros que tú con tus palabras.

Leona rió desde lo profundo de su pecho por el tono irritado de la guardiana. Siseó de dolor al sentir que sus cuernos se apoyaron de más en su piel.

— ¿Por qué os molesta? Los gorriones son muy latosos.

— Eso es lo que los humanos no entienden. — Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos sin mover su cola. — ¡Los gorriones son seres libres! Saben su propósito en esta vida. No me sorprende que un guerrero como tú no entienda esa sencilla explicación de la existencia.

— Entonces estáis diciendo que por no ser un gorrión, no soy un ser inteligente.

— Ciertamente, sí.

— No puedo estar de acuerdo con alguien que no amanece de mal humor por el graznido de esas bestias.

Ahri se irguió y la encaró pellizcando sus mejillas con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa extraña.

— Escuchadme, Leona. Sois una persona más profunda que esto. Espero que solo estéis haciéndome enojar, porque lo estáis logrando.

— Lo estoy, lo estoy. — Respondió riéndose. Sujetó sus muñecas con delicadeza para alejarla y la miró. — Pero sigo sin hallar el motivo de tu conflicto.

Observó con atención el rostro de Leona e hizo su mirada a un lado, volviéndose a hacer espacio entre sus piernas. Cruzó sus brazos de nuevo y meneó su cola de un lado a otro.

— Es imposible detestar a los de su especie cuando poseen ejemplares hermosos como vos.

— Muchas gracias, Ahri.

— ¡No es adulación!

Leona volvió a reír, acariciando los cabellos de la guardiana sabiendo que le encantaba ser consentida. Miró al frente, donde las astas le impidieron prestar verdadera atención al entorno, pero cuando enfocó su vista, se sorprendió de lo lejos que habían llegado aún y cuando ella había sentido que había transcurrido poco tiempo.


	4. En poco tiempo.

— De pie. — Motivó. — Enfréntame otra vez.

El hombre se levantó con ayuda de la mano de Atreus, visiblemente desorientado. Lo rodeó e hizo que se irguiera de un puntapié en su espalda baja que no llegara a lastimarlo. Una vez que tuvo posición de guardia decente, lo desafió sacudiendo la cabeza. Como un toro a punto de embestir. Esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa a que diera el primer paso mientras rondaban alrededor del otro.

El joven floreó su espada y arremetió contra el escudo de Atreus, causando estrépito por el choque de metales. Atreus empujó y azotó la espada sobre el escudo contrario al errar su objetivo que era el hombro. Vibró a través de su mano, pero no lo debilitó; continuó con el ataque, encontrando la espada con la enemiga que resultó en chispas y prolongaron las acciones de esa manera, hasta que el joven trastabilló al retroceder, permitiendo que Atreus lo empujase con su escudo. Cayó sobre su rodilla, pero penetró con su mirada la del comandante.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Que esa mirada, esa determinación, me golpeen! ¡Derrótame! — Gruñó golpeando su pecho para hacer sonar el metal de la cota a modo de provocación.

Siguiendo su orden, clavó el escudo en el suelo sujetando con ambas manos la espada, rugiendo mientras corría hacia él. La reacción de Atreus fue lanzar el escudo lejos, oponiendo su hoja contra la de él. Empujó y asaltó de nuevo; ante esto, el joven giró sobre sus pies para esquivar con éxito el ataque, logrando penetrar el costado de su armadura, haciendo caer al hombre.

— ¡Otra vez! ¡Derrótame! — Le gritó, volviendo a golpear su cota.

Contempló la duda en la mirada del menor que cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, sosteniéndose sobre su espada. Se había rendido. Lo vio subir y bajar sus hombros con el rostro goteando de sudor y su respiración profunda y pesada mientras se ponía de pie. Retiró el yelmo de su cabeza, tirándolo a un lado, de la misma manera que extendió la mano al aprendiz. Este la tomó, derrotado por el propio peso de su consciencia y cuerpo, difícilmente levantándose también.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, muchacho. — Dijo, palmeando su espalda. — Pero la misericordia te hará un hombre, más no un guerrero. Jamás habrá que perdonar al enemigo.

— Pero... usted no es mi enemigo. — Respondió con la voz entrecortada, escuchando a Atreus reír.

— Tenéis razón. No soy vuestro enemigo. — Tomó sus hombros después de dejar de reír, inclinando su mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos. — Jamás te rindas, si caes, Suvan, levántate. Demuestra que no eres más que un simple guerrero. Demuestra que eres un hombre, muchacho.

Suvan sintió su pecho lleno de valor a cada palabra de fortaleza de su mentor. Asintió con fuerza, sujetando los antebrazos de Atreus.

— ¡Sí, señor!

— ¡No vuelvas a perder, Suvan! — Imperó. — ¡¿Entendéis?!

— ¡Sí, señor! — Repitió en tono más alto, mirándolo con la misma determinación de antes.

— ¡Ahora ve a decirle a mamá que has hecho caer a este viejo! — Ordenó después de soltar a su aprendiz, pateando con ligereza su muslo. Sonrió al verlo correr, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Respiró hondo y se propuso levantar los instrumentos de combate que dejaron en el suelo, llevándolos al salón de infantería acoplado a la arena. Dirigió la palma hacia su costado al sentir una punzada de dolor, descubriendo que algo de sangre manchó su piel. Caminó directamente con los curanderos, saludando a algunos niños con una genuina sonrisa.

Antes de llegar a la choza, los galopes de los caballos llamaron su atención.

— ¡Comandante Atreus! — Dijo uno de los hombres que bajó, apresurándose a llegar a su sitio. — Los alrededores del pueblo se encuentran tranquilos. Pero, el mar, señor.

— ¿El mar? — Enarcó una ceja, confundido.

— Toca el borde de la costa.

— Sea claro general. ¿Qué suponéis que sea de incumbencia para vosotros?

— Los Lunari. — Mencionó en volumen más bajo, haciendo que Atreus tensara la mandíbula. — No estamos seguros de si querrán preparadnos una visita.

— Leona no está. — Respondió en un murmuro, más para sí mismo que para el general.

— Lo sabemos. Es por ello que nos impacienta.

Tomó aire suficiente para rebajar la tensión que sintió hasta las sienes, asintiendo.

— ¿Encontraron algo?

El general negó con pesar. Ordenó con señas a los recién llegados que se retiraran y él siguió hacia los curanderos, donde lo recibió un intenso aroma a incienso. Sintió un repudio profundo. Era el mismo incienso que utilizaba Diana.

— Se ve preocupado, comandante. — Oyó decir.

Miró a la vieja mujer que tenía en la mano una taza humeante que le ofreció. La tomó con cuidado y bebió precavidamente para evitar quemarse. Asintió después de reconocer el té como un relajante muscular.

— Solo... no me agrada ese olor de incienso.

— Oh. Era el último. Es mi esencia preferida.

— Ya veo... — Expresó con voz profunda. Dejó la taza en una mesa anexa a la camilla y retiró su cota. No se sorprendió de la herida. Por fortuna, solo fue un rasguño escandaloso.

La mujer se sentó y comenzó con su trabajo. Mantuvo la calma ante las acciones que pinchaban su piel. El dolor no era mucho, pero mientras el contacto duró, no pudo evitar pensar en la travesía de su líder y en los Lunari. Las palabras de Lys recayeron en su memoria de igual forma, haciendo que respirara hondo al perderse en la vista del techo.

— Mientras no os mováis demasiado, la herida sanará muy pronto.

— Gracias, matrona.

La mujer retiró todas sus cosas de la zona, haciéndolas a su lugar. No le extrañó que Atreus se quedase recostado contando los tablones que recubrían el techar, así que solo esperó por lo que tuviera que decir y sonrió cuando Atreus llamó su atención.

— Anda muchacho. Te escucho. — Dijo con gracia, sentándose al lado de él. Atreus sonrió de lado, presentando las arrugas de expresión que decoraban sus ojos.

— Estoy preocupado. Tengo un mal presentimiento desde antes que Leona se fuera. Es como si... algo en la tierra me dictara. ¿Me comprende...?

Rió por la intranquilidad con la que se le contaba todo, pero se limitó a asentir, apretando la mano de Atreus.

— Lo entiendo. Si eso es lo que sientes, déjalo fluir. Confía en tus instintos y deja que ellos te guíen. — Soltó su mano al decir lo último y las llevó a una cubeta para remojarlas y cubrir con una venda la herida. — ¿Leona os ha dicho a dónde va?

— Me dijo que iría al templo Lunari. Pero estoy seguro de que no está ahí. — Aseveró frunciendo el entrecejo. Miró a la anciana en un intento de que su molestia no interfiriera con el volumen de su voz. — O al menos no para lo que me dijo. No entiendo cómo es que tiene esa...

Apretó sus labios, pensando bien en lo que iba a salir de su boca. ¿Realmente iba a dejarse llevar por el desdén que sentía? Parpadeó un par de veces al relajar su expresión ante la mirada contemplativa de la vieja mujer. Se incorporó, dejando caer su cabeza para masajearse la nuca.

— Obsesión por buscar lo que no quiere encontrar. — Terminó por decir con volumen quedo.

— Entonces no la comprendéis del todo, Atreus.

— ¿No?

La mujer negó frunciendo sus labios ante la confusión palpable en el rostro del hombre.

— Solo ella sabe lo que pasa a través de su mente. Es una devota honrada, pero inteligente. Siempre ha visto por el bien de los demás por encima del suyo. ¿Vos creéis que ella buscaría algo solo por capricho? Porque siendo honesta, yo no.

Atreus levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido. Desafortunadamente, la anciana tenía razón. Asintió no queriendo hacerlo.

— Ella siempre nos ha protegido. — Respondió ante el silencio.

— Así es, Atreus. Y, con todo esto, os refieres a la Lunari que huyó hace algunos años. ¿No es así? La gran amiga de ella. — Lo vio arrugar la nariz y asentir con lentitud. Alzó una ceja apenas. — Es normal que quiera buscarla.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó molesto. — ¿Por qué buscar a alguien a quien no le importas? Desapareced de repente, sin rastro. No permitid que pasen los nuestros. ¡Eso no es lo que te hace un buen amigo!

— ¿Alguna vez le habéis preguntado qué sucedió para que se fuera?

Guardó silencio, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero la realidad era que no tenía nada para responder. Meneó la cabeza con tedio, negando la pregunta.

— Solo... un día llegó llorando. Preguntó por Diana por todas partes. Desapareció dos días enteros. No comía. No entrenaba. — Disminuía su tono a cada recuerdo con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. — La escuchaba golpear las paredes, pisotear fuerte todas las noches. Estaba enojada consigo misma... pero, ¿por qué?

La mujer escuchó cómo Atreus sorbió su nariz, limpiando con el interior de su muñeca las lágrimas que corrían por sus sienes. Llevó su mano a su mejilla, barriendo con su pulgar parte de su barba para hacer que la mirara.

— ¿Por qué, qué, Atreus?

— ¿Por qué... si ella no tenía la culpa de nada?

— ¿La amas, Atreus?

Atreus respiró hondo, tragando con la densidad de su garganta. Asintió de nuevo, parpadeando para intentar disipar el escozor de sus ojos.

— Yo todas las noches oraba por su bien. Me sentaba a su lado, le llevaba la comida y la escuchaba. Porque gracias a ella, soy quien soy. Por ella me volví fuerte. Ella era feliz... — Confesó, relamiendo sus labios.

— No, Atreus. — Reprochó. — Ella no necesitaba de un salvador. Sois fuerte porque así lo quisiste. Tú perseveraste por ello. Y ella perseveró por salir de su zanja, por más que le costara.

Abandonó la mano del rostro del hombre y le extendió una tela húmeda para que pudiera limpiarse el rostro. Esperó a que se calmara, pensando cuidadosamente en decirle lo que tenía en mente.

— Yo conocí a la pequeña Diana. En aquellos ayeres, vos estabais al otro lado de la montaña, cumpliendo como rakkor. — Relató con paciencia, un poco dudosa con el tono de su voz. No estaba segura de que él quisiera escuchar eso.

— Lo recuerdo. Leona seguía siendo Solari.

— Había llegado Diana. La joven huérfana que hallaron a las orillas de la marea. — Rió con el encanto típico de un sabio, negando con su cabeza. — Hija de la Luna. ¿No lo crees?

Atreus la contempló, esperando que dijera algo más. Por supuesto que recordaba su llegada.

— Lunari legítima. — Se contagió de la risa, sonriendo y reflexionando la forma en la que llegó con el refugio rakkoriano.

— Esa noche hacía un frío como ningún otro; casi muere de hipotermia. La trajeron conmigo y yo la cuidé como si fuera mi hija.

Atreus arqueó las cejas por el sentimiento de esperanza que floreció en él.

— Si usted la ha cuidado desde entonces, ¿sabe por qué huyó del templo...?

Plisó sus labios en una delgada línea. Caminó a través de la habitación, cerrando los ventanales y bajando las persianas de tela. Miró a Atreus con severidad.

— Como sabes, ella-

— Tiene un destino como aspecto de la Luna. — Interrumpió, confundido. — ¿Es por ello?

— No, Atreus. Ella no es el aspecto de la Luna.

* * *

La luz entra a través de sus párpados, interrumpiendo su sueño. Pero los abrió desmesuradamente al ver lo que se postraba frente a sus ojos. Se incorporó con los codos, horrorizada. Hecarim sintió cómo se removía y detuvo el andar.

El Bosqueviejo yacía sin color, sin las criaturas que lo habitaban, con su magia inexistente. Retorcidos árboles que antes se alzaban hasta los cielos, ahora estaban encogidos y opacos. Su vista fue del horrible escenario a Ahri, quien perfilaba su vista con la pierna colgando hacia el frente. No se veía contenta, ni sorprendida.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido...? — Murmuró alterada, acercándose para hacerse espacio a la par de Ahri.

Ahri le echó un vistazo con las pupilas dilatadas y saltó fuera de la montura de Hecarim, escondiéndose detrás de las pocas hojas vivas y densas de lo que quedaba vivo del terreno. Hecarim siguió su camino por el sendero desértico, sosteniendo su hacha con finura.

Movía sus ojos a cada rincón del espacio que cruzaban, curiosa y aterrada. Incluso el cielo era más oscuro, aunque la luz solar bañaba su piel, el pasto muerto y el sendero desértico. Vio un zorro correr a gran velocidad, trepando con agilidad la corteza de un árbol.

Tuvo que sostenerse de las astas de Hecarim al sentir que se detenía de forma abrupta, levantando sus orejas y moviendo la cabeza en dirección a algo imperceptible para ella.

De pronto, sintió su pecho encogerse. El aire le faltó y como pudo, enterró las uñas sobre la tela de la zona de su pecho, donde paulatinamente comenzó a abrir la boca para respirar, arrugando la nariz. Desnudó los dientes al oír que las ramas se agitaban, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar. Tomó el astil de su espada, pero Hecarim predijo sus intenciones, deteniéndola de bajar de él y apresuró su paso, siguiendo el andar del zorro a través del campo.

Cruzaron las montañas, subiendo a un lugar alto y se detuvieron ahí. Ahri trepó por las zancas de Hecarim hasta encarar a Leona con mirada profunda.

— Nos están observando. — Expuso, mostrando una pluma de ave. Leona frunció el ceño. La ansiedad que antes la atacó, disminuyó de forma considerable, subiendo y bajando sus hombros para retomar fuerzas.

— ¿Quiénes?

— La bruja. — Terció Hecarim.

— ¿Cuál bruja?

Ninguno de los guardianes se atrevió a hablar para contestar la pregunta, pero Leona lo sospesó un momento, inmiscuida en la mirada de Ahri que esperaba paciente a que se diese cuenta. Enarcó las cejas cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad y sorpresa. Ante esto, Ahri asintió.

— Morgana... — Murmuró Leona. — No puede ser...

— Permanece como vigía. Debe haber encontrado al segundo caballero del eclipse. — Dijo Hecarim.

— ¿Caballero del eclipse?

— Sí. Los destinados a proteger el Bosqueviejo. — Respondió la guardiana.

— ¿Quiénes son?

Hecarim permaneció inmóvil y Ahri relamió sus labios, parpadeando un par de veces. Dejó ir el aire atrapado en su pecho y se acercó a Leona para que la escuchara con claridad. Antes de decirle algo, le suplicó a Hecarim que siguiera su andar.

— ¿Estáis mejor? — Profirió en voz baja, masajeando uno de los hombros de Leona.

— Sí... ¿qué ha sido?

— La magia oscura de aquí te afecta. A veces podrás sentir cómo encoges tu voluntad a la ira y negatividad que afecta el bosque, porque eres un caballero del eclipse. Desearás luchar y enfrentarte, pero eso es lo que la bruja pretende.

Hecarim hizo crujir sus astas por el aspaviento que hizo por asentir. Leona arrugó el entrecejo, consternada.

— No. Os equivocáis. Yo soy la elegida del Sol.

— No, Leona. — Prometió Ahri. — ¿Quién ha dicho aquello?

— Los sacerdotes. Mi pueblo...

— Eso es lo que su fe os ha hecho creer. — Interrumpió. Tuvo que tragarse algo de su irritación por el hecho de que le escondieran algo tan importante como eso. Tomó un respiro hasta que reunió la paciencia necesaria para explicarle. — Sois el primer caballero.

— ¿Insinuáis que mi propio pueblo me ha mentido? ¿El pueblo que he jurado proteger? — Objetó molesta.

— Sí. Desde hacía décadas que se han encargado de profesar mentiras. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué los Lunari y los Solari no pueden convivir como uno solo?

La mañana comenzaba a alzarse sobre ellos. Leona cubrió con su antebrazo su vista para evitar deslumbrarse de la luz. El cielo estaba azul.

— Sí. Me lo he preguntado muchas veces.

— Tu fe ha arrancado cada dogma diferente de los de ellos. Haciéndolos a un lado. Como si les tuvieran miedo. Solo los caballeros del eclipse son capaces de memorizar a la perfección el camino hacia el Bosqueviejo, de vernos. Los demás lo olvidan.

_"Eres la última Ra'Horak que une a los Solari con los Lunari"._

Leona la miró con pesar. Su creciente molestia se acalló por la voz de Atreus cruzando sus pensamientos. Tomó su espada, sosteniéndola con ambas manos frente a Ahri, que elevó sus cejas.

— Cénit. — Reconoció, deslizando su tacto a lo largo de la enfundadura. — ¿Puedo...?

— ¿Qué es esto...? ¿Qué es el Aquelarre...? — Cuestionó entregando el arma, observando cómo Ahri sacaba la hoja y giraba el sello de la cruz.

Un mecanismo similar al de las puertas escondidas de la librería era, como pudo ver Leona. La espada brilló desde el Sol del emblema hasta la punta de la hoja, separando sus filos para convertirlos en un doblete. Dejó de brillar cuando el final de la hoja se volvió curvo. Ahri ensanchó su sonrisa con alegría.

— Primero tendremos que cumplir tu deseo. Se paciente, caballero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi llega, solo aguardan. Espero que estén disfrutando del fic. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. El qué.

Drenado, invadido. Inválido. Morgana caminó a través de las cuevas. Estalactitas y piedrecillas amenazaban con caerle para perforar su cráneo. Pero eso ni siquiera importaba. No mientras su impersonal no se consumara. Las raíces rebosantes se enredaban alrededor de sus pies y de los árboles que daban su palabra de crecer. A su paso, las quemaba.

— Mi amo. Vea lo que yo veo. Se lo imploro.

Ininteligible. Impalpable. No había nada que manifestara la forma de su dios. Solo escuchaba las voces, sonriendo con una felicidad que estaba más allá del entendimiento de cualquiera.

— Lo sé, mi señor. Sé que duele.

Acarició las ramas del único árbol que era el más fuerte en medio del jardín al final de la cueva. Se sentó en la piedra plana de siempre y un aleteo hizo eco con fuerza. Su voz retumbó dentro de sus oídos. Sonrió, extendiendo su mano a la espera de que la sujetara.

— No tengáis miedo, Zyra.

Besó su mano, brotando de las raíces como las rosas.

— Mi reina. — Reverenció, sin despegar su coronilla del dorso de la mano ajena.

— ¿Os visteis?

— Están cerca de llegar al templo. La vulpina casi me atrapa.

Acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza, asintiendo. Estaba ansiosa porque llegara pronto. Se puso de pie, abriendo una pared ramificada de hojas y flores. Descubrió el espejo. Reluciente.

— Una paloma nocturna... — De sus manos emergió la magia oscura, dibujando sellos que lo hicieron brillar. — Una grulla negra...

El cristal rechinaba al arrastrar sus uñas en la superficie. Sangrando. Apoyó la palma por completo y empujó con fuerza, tanta que su brazo vibró. Agrietándose de forma lenta y tortuosa, no se rompió; se hizo líquido. Hundió la extremidad con lentitud, sonriendo.

— Acércate, Zyra.

Sujetó su mano cuando estuvo cerca, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera ver su reflejo. Zyra lo evaluó con detenimiento, hipnotizada por la visión. Miró a Morgana y esta la incitó a acercar la mano. Por más indecisa que pareciera, penetró de un solo empuje y escarmentó al sentir la calidez y fuerza de una mano. Haló al escuchar pasos prevenientes del objeto y pronto su labio inferior despegó su sello del superior.

Morgana rió en un murmuro torcido al presenciar a la mujer que salió de ese aparente portal. En cambio, Zyra se encontraba inmersa en la mirada de la bruja, que curvó sus labios, terminando un poco del espacio entre ambas, su mano rozando la piel de su mejilla.

— Qué encantador es reavivar y verte.

Zyra miró a Morgana de nuevo, deteniendo el tacto que le confería la recién llegada bruja. Retrocedió dos pasos, cerca de la par de su reina.

— También estoy feliz de verte.

— LeBlanc. — Llamó Morgana. — Bienvenida.

LeBlanc despegó su vista de Zyra, más pausada de lo que hubiera querido. Clavó sus ojos en los de su reina, manteniéndose erguida y altanera. Morgana inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo de lado. La estaba retando.

— No tenéis que pelear. No hay que.

— ¿Por qué me has traído? Estaba feliz yaciendo en mi pútrida soledad.

— Oh... — Rió. — ¿Feliz? Tú nunca lo fuiste.

— ¿Así que de todo esto se trata? — Farfulló iracunda. — ¿De recordarme mi desgracia?

— ¿Qué tendría de entretenido si no?

Otra risa maliciosa repiqueteó en sus oídos. Molesta y tan chirriante que la hizo perder la paciencia. Atacó marcándola con un sello que explotó. Cuando el polvo disipó, Morgana se asomó en su lugar sin un rasguño. LeBlanc apretó la mandíbula, apuntando su báculo contra su pecho protegido de magia.

Una sensación extraña la recorrió desde los pies antes de hacer algo más, apretando su torso, enredándose en su cuello y serpenteando por la largura de su brazo, inmovilizando su postura. No la apretaba para herirla. Zyra caminó hasta posicionarse entre ellas, mirando sus ojos.

— Basta. — Pidió en un hilo de voz. — Morgana dice la verdad. No estamos aquí para discutir.

Levantó una ceja, atrapada en la insistente mirada de Zyra. Alternó sus ojos entre ambas, respirando para no derramar su irascibilidad sobre ella.

— Soltadme.

Notó la duda en los ojos de la menor, así que curvó los labios en un suspiro calmo. Sintió las raíces descender a través de su cuerpo y rió al percatarse de que calentaban su piel con un escalofrío tenue. Sacudió sus ropas, fijando la mirada en sus delicados dedos ensombrecidos. Cerró el puño cuando su sonrisa hubo desaparecido.

— ¿Lo sientes? — Detalló Morgana su confusión, acercándose, pero se detuvo en seco al toparse con el báculo apuntando su pecho.

— ¿Qué acontece? — Susurró entre dientes con desconcierto. — Me siento fuerte.

— Esa es la razón por la que estáis aquí. — Abrió los brazos a la totalidad. — Estamos aquí.

Miró a Zyra de nuevo en búsqueda de una rápida explicación. No quería escuchar nada proveniente de su asquerosa soberana. Ella lo sabía bien, no pudo mantenerle la mirada.

— El amo Nocturne ha despertado. La magia oscura se extiende a una velocidad impresionante por las tierras mágicas.

— ¿ _Elder Wood_...?

Zyra asintió, aproximándose a una distancia prudente. Morgana volvió su vista al espejo, dibujando espirales que eventualmente deformaron la superficie del cristal, llamando la atención de ambas. Presionó el centro y clarificó imágenes de tres mujeres. Una en particular captó su curiosidad por completo.

— ¿Quién es ella...?

— ¿Quién? — Dijo Morgana.

LeBlanc apuntó con sutileza el medio del espejo. Sus ojos violetas embargaron sus sentidos de forma absorbente. La llamaba. Zyra permaneció en silencio.

— Diana. El segundo caballero del eclipse. — Explicó mientras llevaba sus dedos a su mentón, atenta al semblante de LeBlanc.

Algo punzante y doloroso. Despertando ira. O quizás no, como pudo ver. LeBlanc mantuvo sus completos pensamientos en el objeto, trazando cada línea de su rostro en su memoria. Alzó la mirada a la imagen ápice y de nuevo esa sensación la inundó. Lo recóndito en su mente gritaba que no pecaba de ignorancia, que no era una laguna superficial creer reconocerla. Sin embargo, no logró encontrar la comparación exacta a su persona.

— Ella... os parece...

— A la pobre Sol.

LeBlanc no articuló nada más, ni con su rostro ni su voz. Conocía mejor que nadie a la mujer restante y chasqueó los dientes. Devolvió su vista a Diana en un intento de serenarse.

— Es hermosa.

Zyra levantó su vista del suelo con los brazos cruzados. Los dejó en la espalda de LeBlanc.

— Como la Luna. — Corroboró Morgana.

— Entonces me habéis traído para cumplir vuestro propósito primordial.

— Como puedes ver. Sí.

LeBlanc levantó una ceja, aproximándose a la piedra plana y se sentó cruzada de piernas. Zyra la miró unos instantes y bajó la mirada cuando le sonrió al percatarse.

— Te escucho. — Le dijo a Morgana.

Morgana cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda, mirándose al espejo. Apoyó la palma en medio del vidrio y el cristal se ramificó. Oscuro. Denso y repugnante. LeBlanc bosquejó cómo de esa magia que infectaba la claridad se saturaba para manifestar una bestia. Cornuda, esquelética. Espeluznante. Un cabrío.

Ladeó la cabeza y miró a Morgana directamente a los ojos, que no eran gemelos a los de ella. Entrecerró los párpados, prestando más atención a cómo su esclerótica oscurecía, su iris enrojecía y ella borraba cualquier tipo de gesto de su rostro. Su piel se surcó de la misma manera que el cristal, desfigurándose. Relamió sus labios y drenó su garganta.

Miró el espejo, apretando su mandíbula. Una sensación de vértigo la atestó por completo, volviendo su respiración arrítmica; tanto fue su nerviosismo que dejó ir una profunda carcajada apuntando al techo de la cueva.

— Maldita seas, Morgana...

— Ya lo estoy. — Habló la voz de su dios y la propia.

Lanzó un hechizo al suelo que derritió la roca. Humeó, densa y solitaria. No olía a chamuscado como quiso creer, sino que la fragancia de las rosas inundó los sentidos de ambas presentes. Un escalofrío erizó su piel.

El poder. La maldad. La oscuridad.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscáis? — Suspiró en resignación. La sensación era abrumadora. Comprimía sus pulmones y la sofocaba.

Las antorchas titilaron. Eventualmente, se apagaron. Fueron reemplazadas por luz magenta y violeta, más ardiente que el mismo fuego. Zyra retrocedió dos pasos, escondiéndose en las sombras, reusándose a ver en lo que se transformaba Morgana. Una sombra aún más grande la cubrió por completo. Se encogió de hombros y clavó la mirada en el suelo maldito. Deseaba correr del sentimiento que no podía esconder. Había espacio para ella en cada pesadilla, en cada segundo. Deslizó sus dedos por su rostro con desesperación.

Tenía miedo.

Las alas de Morgana se desplegaron, brillantes, taciturnas y oscuras. Enormes.

Esa era su verdadera forma.

Largas cadenas surgieron del suelo y la maniataron. Forcejeó, pero apretaron tanto que un alarido desgarrador resonó a través de la caverna. Sangró. Sangró tanto que el dolor la postró de rodillas. Su cabello albino rozó su regazo con ambas manos estiradas a sus costados. Las luces que antes iluminaban, ahora ni siquiera emitían luz, solo la magia alrededor de Morgana emitió apenas luminiscencia. La sangre recorrió cada grieta del suelo maldito y lo encendió de carmín.

— Sangro por mis piezas. Sangro por el poder que me concedes. Yo creo, adoro, espero y te idolatro. Pido perdón, mi Señor, por los que no creen, no adoran, no esperan y no te reverencian. — Rezó entre murmullos ahogados de lágrimas. — ¡Qué reine! ¡Que reine tu voluntad través de mí!

LeBlanc sintió cómo la excitación la recorría. Deslizó las uñas por sus piernas, recorriendo su propia piel descubierta. Zyra prestó atención a duras penas. Sentía el flujo de magia recorrerla y estaba segura de que la misma sensación se estaba apoderando de ella.

— Las visiones del ciervo blanco... se están cumpliendo. — Dijo Zyra.

LeBlanc la miró y Zyra compartió la mirada que ya no era dorada. Era naranja. Decidió que no podía razonar con ella en el estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Ciervo blanco?

— Sí.

Cruzada de brazos contempló a Morgana. Las llamas centelleantes de las antorchas, de manera lenta y gradual, retomaron el su color amarillo. Persistió en esa posición, respirando hasta donde pudiera. Su boca se abría al aspirar, desnudando sus dientes y colmillos. En ese momento, debían de doler más que las propias cadenas que arrastraba.

— Lo que planeabas entonces — dijo LeBlanc —, era reunirnos a todas. Estáis drenando la magia del _Elder Wood_ a través de tus cadenas.

Morgana rió, moviendo solo los hombros.

— Tan sagaz.

La ignoró para pasar la vista a la menor.

— Nos falta una, ¿no es verdad?

— Un Carnero de Ébano. — Farfulló Morgana, delirante.

— Camille. — Gruñó Zyra.

— ¿Dónde está? He de decir que no creo que le interese reunirse.

— Ella debe de sentir la magia oscura creciente. Al menos se preguntará por qué sucede. — Explicó Zyra. LeBlanc observó su perfil unos momentos antes de decir otra cosa.

— Tenéis razón, buganvilia.

— Tendremos que buscarla para ese entonces. Necesitamos de su presencia durante el sacrificio.

— ¿Sacrificio? — Levantó una ceja, devolviendo la vista a Morgana. — ¿A qué se refiere, mi reina?

Zyra no hizo más que callar. Morgana se removió un poco, levantando la vista. Lejos de verse débil, parecía emanar más que fuerza a través de su pálida piel.

— Traed al primer caballero. — Contestó de forma distorsionada, ignorando la cuestión. — Buscadla y traedla viva. Es la voluntad de lord Nocturne.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

— Paciencia, LeBlanc.

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. El trance de éxtasis seguía a flor de piel. Deseaba poder calmar el calor que sentía, estaba ansiosa.

— ¿Quién es el primer caballero? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

Morgana sonrió encantadoramente.

— Leona.

* * *

Leona evaluaba las estrellas, el firmamento. El camino lechoso formado de nebulosa y luz atravesaba el cielo, dibujando constelaciones que la guiaban a los senderos que ansiaba reconocer, justo como cuando era niña. Ahri sonrió. Durante todo el camino estuvo apreciando la serenidad y el calor que desprendía. Sus ojos brillaban como chispas crepitantes y eso a Ahri hipnotizó. Leona fijó sus ojos en los de ella. No supo cómo reaccionar y se mantuvo así unos instantes.

Acercó sus dedos a la piel ardiente de la jerarca, acariciando los cabellos que ondeaban ligeros por encima de su oreja. Leona recargó el peso de su rostro en la mano, cerrando los ojos. Las garras masajeando el interior de su cabello la hacían sentir somnolienta. En paz. Abrió los ojos de nuevo para mirarla e hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

Abandonó el tacto con intenciones de volver a recostarse sobre ella, pero Leona la tomó por la cintura, pasmándola en su lugar. El aire dejó sus labios por la sorpresa que se llevó de la fuerza que la colocó sobre su regazo. El desconcierto de su rostro debió haber hecho sonreír a Leona, no pudo hallar explicación más razonable. Sujetó su rostro al haber ganado altura, examinando con insistencia su mirada.

— No me mires por mucho tiempo.

Ambas rieron. Ahri agachó su rostro hacia las manos de Leona.

— ¿Tenéis frío? — Inquirió Leona en voz baja.

— No. — Sonrió. — ¿Por qué?

Sus colas la rodearon. Acomodó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, acurrucando su cuerpo. Leona acarició el cabello naciente de su nuca, recargando el peso de su cabeza sobre la suya. Rió en un murmullo por el tacto, besando la piel de su cuello con suavidad.

— Por nada...

Salió de su cuello para recargarse en su hombro, acunada de sus brazos. Garabateó su pecho, jugando con el frufrú de sus ropas.

— Yo era quien te sostenía cuando eras una niña. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió...? — Relató en una carcajada.

— Las flores tienen que crecer. ¿No crees?

— Tan sabia. — Rodó los ojos. — Como siempre. ¿Nunca dejaste de leer?

Leona frunció el ceño, dejando su sonrisa borrarse.

— Nunca pude. — Confesó al deslizar los dedos por los tribales de su rostro. — Era lo único que me quedaba por hacer.

— ¿Lo que quedaba?

Mantuvo su posición unos largos segundos. Sí. Era lo único que le quedó después de tantos años.

— Diana... ella...

Ahri notó cómo poco a poco la sonrisa se ensanchaba al mencionar su nombre. Relajó su cuerpo, dejando caer su peso por completo en ella. Antes de apretujarla más, Hecarim se detuvo. Movió sus orejas, mirando hacia la copa de los árboles por precaución. Al terminar, perfiló su rostro a sus jinetes.

— Leona. Estamos en el sendero platinado. — Anunció el centauro. Sus pezuñas resonaron sobre la piedra de la senda.

Leona abrió los ojos, alternando la mirada de Ahri a Hecarim. Lejos de parecer emocionada o aliviada, parecía preocupada y nerviosa. Ahri lo sintió a través de su esencia. Bajó de su regazo con lentitud, mirando al frente.

Allá del sendero se encontraba la muralla y el portal del templo. Por detrás, se erguía la estructura y su distinguida torre de farol, apuntando hacia el Lucero del alba. Leona lo contempló eternos segundos con la vista fija. Estaba preguntándose si Diana se encontraría ahí o no.

Las veces que intentó buscarla en el templo fueron en vano. Ahí no estaba y ahí no estuvo durante años. Cuando Atreus le dijo que ella misma les había bloqueado el paso hacia el pueblo, su corazón se llenó de esperanza. Esperanza de encontrarla. Decirle tanto. Contarle tanto. Frunció sus labios en una delgada línea, bajando de Hecarim.

El guardián inclinó sus crestas y Leona mimó con sus dedos el pelaje de su frente enastada. Miró a Ahri.

— ¿Qué pasa, girasol? — Inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo. — Allá está el camino.

— Me gustaría que me acompañases.

La vulpina negó con la cabeza, descendiendo de Hecarim. Sujetó el semblante cabizbajo de Leona, haciendo que la mirara fijo a la cara.

— ¿Enserio has crecido tanto?

— ¿No lo habíais notado?

— Sois una cabeza más alta que yo. — Dijo en una carcajada incrédula. — Pero no, no lo noté.

Leona sujetó sus manos, cerrando sus ojos, con sus labios curvos de paz y su respiración tranquila. Ahri besó su mejilla y rozó su nariz, provocando una sonrisa pequeña.

— Sabéis que no puedo acompañarte. Pero he de velar por ti hasta que tengáis que regresar con los vuestros. Seré la guía que te encamine por los pastizales. Tu propósito has de cumplir.

Leona asintió, dejándola ir. Bajó sus cosas de Hecarim, recubriéndose con su cota y desenfundó su túnica tradicional rakkoriana. Por último, tomó a Cénit en sus manos, pensando en lo ocurrido con su fiel espada. Desenfundó la hoja para verse reflejada en ella, analizando su semblante.

— Creo tener la corazonada de que el gran forjador puede ofrecerte algo especial, ahora que lo pienso. — Comentó Ahri. — ¿No lo creéis, Hecarim?

— De alguna manera, considero lo mismo.

— ¿Quién es el gran forjador?

— Ornn. — Respondió Hecarim. — Espero que volváis pronto. Podríamos visitarlo.

No dijo ni quiso preguntar nada más. Estaba segura de que regresaría pronto, lo sentía. Echó una última mirada a Hecarim al haber desamarrado a su caballo de él. El centauro extendió su hacha hasta su hombro y brilló al tocar el metal de su armadura. Pudo percatarse de cómo el hechizo recorría sus mejillas e iluminaba su piel de destellos amarillos y verdes, recorriendo con su vista a su alrededor.

— Yo, Hecarim, el guardián del bosque, concedo al alma pura, la mente firme y el arma fuerte, la bendición de la tierra que os ha forjado. Revitaliza. Creced y sed afanosa. Es mi voluntad. — Prometió. Retiró su lanza sagrada con parsimonia y reverenció. Ahri hizo lo mismo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. — Seremos vuestros guías y tu camino. Doy vuestra palabra, por el Bosqueviejo.

Leona salió de su estupor, alternando su vista de Ahri a Hecarim con enternecimiento. Inclinó su rodilla hacia el suelo y extendió una mano a Ahri, que levantó la vista con confusión. Esta la tomó vacilante y se puso de pie. Miró a Hecarim sin soltar su mano e incitó a que levantara su vista de la reverencia.

— No tenéis que hacer esto de nuevo. Nunca. No soy más que un guerrero, ni menos. Sois mis iguales. Os respeto, acepto sus bendiciones y deseos, pero por favor, ni una reverencia más. Se los ruego desde mi corazón.

— Oh, Leona. Fundirás mi corazón. — Comentó Ahri, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho con vergüenza en su sonrisa. Miró al cielo y parpadeó un par de veces. — ¿Sois vosotras, estrellas? No se la lleven pronto, tiene que ser ella la que tome mi mano en nupcias.

Leona sonrió con amplitud, besó su mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza. Vio sus colas menearse de un lado a otro cuando la rodeó por encima de sus hombros y rió por lo bajo. Cuando la hubo dejado ir, Hecarim la miró directamente a los ojos. Inclinó su frente hasta llegar a la altura de Leona y la recargó contra la suya. Leona acarició los costados de su rostro.

— Espero verte pronto en mi templo. — Dijo Leona.

— Haré presencia tan pronto como regreséis.

Asintió, dejándolo ir. Ahri alcanzó una de sus astas antes de que levantara la cabeza y reposó sobre él. Leona montó su caballo, tomando las riendas y permaneció un momento así. Ahri distinguió cómo tomó un gran respiro y dio inicio a su galope. Pronto, desapareció a lo lejos de la senda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Diana/Leona es tan poético. Encantador y creciente. El Sol siempre persiguiendo a la Luna a través del cielo, guiándose del firmamento para llegar a su lecho. 
> 
> Este es del tipo de escritura e historia que disfruto de sobremanera en hacer. Porque de lo romántico puede llegar a lo trágico y eso es perfecto para mí porque detesto el cliché. Pero lo detesto mal, no me gusta.


	6. Dulces, dulces mentiras.

Leona irguió su espalda al aproximarse más al inicio del pueblo. Su alrededor se vio rodeado de gárgolas de culto y un altar al final. No lo recordaba así. Todo parecía en orden, hasta que llegó al inicio del puente arcado, donde pudo apreciar lo que sus hombres le habían notificado.

Las defensas del portal lunar eran el doble y los muros, en su totalidad, enaltecían recubiertos de protección mágica. Se miraron unos a otros al verla llegar con clara confusión en sus rostros. Tres de los diez custodios alzaron sus antorchas y uno de ellos dio paso al frente con una lanza curva en mano. Lo miró. Tan distintos de los Solari.

— ¿Quién sois y a qué habéis venido? El paso está cerrado. — Preguntó el hombre, demasiado alto para su gusto, pero entendió que era para que los demás estuvieran atentos.

Dejó de prestarle atención para mirar a los demás. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando se encogieron en su lugar.

— ¡Soy la primera línea de la defensa y adalid de la milicia Solari! ¡Así como dirigente _Ra'Horak_! — Anunció. Pronto, los demás parecían más intrincados que al inicio. — Vengo en paz. Sin tropas y sin intenciones de amenaza. ¡Exijo parlamentar con vuestra cabecilla!

El hombre le clavó la mirada, tranquilo y firme. Plantó su arma en el suelo y le dijo a otro que se acercara.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, general? — Habló de soslayo.

Apretó el agarre de sus riendas, sobresaltando al animal.

— Leona Rakkor.

Seguido de informarle, de su armadura alcanzó un pergamino. El hombre reconoció de inmediato el dije que pendía de él y lo tomó con sorpresa. Desenvolvió el mensaje y lo leyó cuidadosamente. Repuso su vista en ella después de haberlo cerrado.

— Traed a la dama. Avisad que su visita ha llegado. — Avisó y el joven corrió hacia los adentros. — Por favor, general Leona, permítame la rienda.

Asintió y dejó que la tomara. El portal doble extendió sus puertas hacia el interior y tuvo que cubrirse un poco más con su túnica. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, como la temperatura húmeda y fría del templo Lunari. Solo esperaba con paciencia que no lloviera. No, era poco, esperaba que no le salpicara ni una sola gota de agua porque se enterraría en el jardín más cercano.

Cómo detestaba el frío.

Quizás debía relajarse, la tensión solo provocaba que sus músculos se atrancaran de manera dolorosa, hasta tuvo que masajearse el cuello un poco. Aunque eso último fue en busca de proporcionarse algo de calor. Su entorno atrapó algo de sonido, que iba escalando conforme más avanzaba. Exploró su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que habían varios habitantes mirándola con algo de sorpresa y desconcierto. Sonrió, no por cortesía, sino por nerviosismo y algunos, tanto hombres como mujeres, le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Reconoció que eran todos poco convencionales a su criterio; rubios, pálidos, algunos tatuados hasta el cuello. Algunas mujeres inclusive lucían matices a través de sus ojos. Todos siempre curvos y prolijos. No lo recordaba así. Nada de lo que recordaba era como es ahora.

Un hombre llegó al poco tiempo, acariciando la crin de su yegua. Frunció el ceño por la acción, pero se sorprendió de que el animal no hubiera encabritado.

— Hermosa yegua. Se ve joven.

— Lo es.

Jaló las riendas un poco, retrocediendo. El hombre sonrió. Pudo notar que llevaba gala ceremonial y que la seguía mirando con una curiosidad intimidante. Se dirigió al guía momentos después y pudo respirar de nuevo.

— La dama ya ha sido informada. Tenéis el paso libre.

— Gracias. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches. — Dijo y la miró. — Igual para usted, señora Leona.

Asintió, viéndolo irse. Retomaron la caminata, dejando pasar el hecho. No quiso preguntar nada, no le interesaba quién fuera.

Tomó su tiempo de admirar las gárgolas y estatuillas. Dedujo que solo las que veía posicionadas en línea a la perfección eran las que guiaban directamente al santuario. No obstante, algo le oprimía el pecho. De nuevo. Sintió una mirada sobre ella que no era la de los demás, pero no consiguió identificar de quién provenía. Parpadeó un par de veces pensando que solo era parte de su paranoia.

Durante esos días, todo había sido revelador, era natural preocuparse. Muchas preguntas seguían rondando por su mente, y, de alguna manera, se sentía hasta engañada. Aun tenía muchas preguntas que nadie le estaba respondiendo y que no encontraba cómo resolver.

No tenía a quién acudir, a quién contarle como quisiera. Puso una mano sobre su frente, mirando el suelo avanzar. Solo... tenía ganas de romper en llanto. Antes, hubiera estampado su espada contra el durazno donde solía descansar. Con Diana. Su corazón se encogió de tristeza al recordar que gracias a eso, lo derribó. Todo gracias a que no podía controlar su ira contra ella misma. Qué patética era. Los recuerdos que Ahri había tocado seguían vívidos; tenía que esperar a que su esencia calmara para deshacerse de esa sensación.

— Mi señora, puede desmontar. Guiaré a su equino hacia la caballeriza real. Bienvenida sea a nuestras tierras, el templo lunar. Disfrute su estadía.

Bajó de su yegua, correspondiendo la reverencia. Dejó que se fuera, escuchando los pasos alejarse hasta que se postró en la nada. Finalmente miró hacia arriba el santuario lunar. Estaba ahí de pie, después de tantos años. Las escaleras seguían siendo las mismas, no había nadie.

Ascendió con lentitud, sus botas resonando contra el mármol grisáceo. Antorchas a ambos lados del portón iluminaron su vista y ambos guardianes, al verla, abrieron la puerta ornamentada. Agradeció con una sonrisa y puso un pie dentro. La habitación se extendía a lo largo y ancho, sostenida por columnas robustas y su suelo estampado de mosaicos que fragmentaba su símbolo de mando: el cuarto menguante.

Buscó con la mirada a alguien, percatándose tarde de que varios ya habían reparado en ella. Levantó las cejas con vergüenza e irguiéndose sin querer. No debía parecer tan perdida. Pudo notar que llevaban la misma gala ceremonial que el hombre de hace rato.

— Buenas noches. — Entonó apenas, haciendo reverencia.

— Buenas noches. ¿Quién sois? — Dijo una de ellas, amable y sonriente. Incorporó su postura y vaciló un poco al contestar.

— Soy... Leona. Comandante Solari.

— Oh. — Rió en un murmullo, levantando las cejas. — Ya habéis llegado. Somos los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas del santuario, es un gusto poder conocerla, estábamos esperándola. Seguidme. Ayla os espera.

— Sí. — Correspondió la sonrisa, más aliviada. — Muchísimas gracias.

Caminó hasta su par y la sacerdotisa avanzó. Antes de hacerlo ella también, una de las otras sacerdotisas llamó su atención. No pudo verle el rostro, pues estaba de espaldas y cubierta por la túnica. Dejó pasar la sensación, adentrándose por el corredor por donde se le guiaba.

Cayó en cuenta de que sus pasos resonaban a lo alto de la estructura de una manera por completo distinta a la que acostumbraba escuchar en su propia iglesia. Era silencioso, pacífico. Su atención se centró en el andar de la sacerdotisa, que subía las escaleras a marcha impecable.

— ¿Cómo ha sido su camino hacia aquí, mi señora? — Le dijo la mujer. Leona mantuvo su vista en su espalda.

— Ha sido tranquilo. Aunque considero que llegué más tarde de lo que hubiera estimado. Lamento eso.

— ¡Oh! No, no. A decir verdad, creímos que demoraría más. La dama Ayla suponía que en unos dos días. ¿No tuvo problemas al cruzar las montañas? La marea está alta.

Las montañas. Ella había cruzado directamente desde el Bosqueviejo. Por ello demoró menos. Tomó airé entre dientes, refregándose el rostro. En ese momento, la ausencia la invadió. No se sentía del todo dentro de la conversación.

— No tuve ningún inconveniente. Pero... realmente... — Hizo una diminuta pausa. Ambas se detuvieron en el receso frente al umbral de la entrada a la cámara de la dama. La sacerdotisa le transmitió paciencia y confianza con su mirada, incitándola a seguir hablando. — Estoy agotada. Justo ahora solo quiero dormir y... quizás pensar. Hay tantas cosas de las que no tengo conocimiento.

— Es lo más sano, mi señora. Si necesita tiempo para la paz de su corazón y de su mente, tómelo. Siempre puede acudir aquí si requiere de liberación. La luna también es su luz.

Leona rió. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, mirando al suelo. Sus cabellos cobrizos cayeron en cascada por su hombro y enrolló un mechón entre sus dedos.

— Sabéis que he venido por petición de la dama. Pero también he de confesar que vine con la esperanza de hallar a alguien más. — Volvió a mirarla con algo de inseguridad. — Siento contarle todo esto.

— No tenga remordimientos, mi señora. Soy una sacerdotisa después de todo. — Sonrió de nuevo, haciendo a Leona reír. — Si me permite, ¿a quién es que busca?

No respondió de inmediato. Reparó en el hecho de que dejó ir todo lo que le abrumaba demasiado rápido. ¿Tanta era su soledad que recurrió a hablar como si nada? Qué estúpido. Ya ni siquiera hizo el intento de reprenderse; suspiró. Necesitaba liberación, como dijo la mujer.

— Es alguien... muy allegado a mí. Mis hombres me dijeron que estaba aquí, que ella misma les había bloqueado el paso.

La sacerdotisa la miró unos momentos con el ceño fruncido. Después acarició su mentón.

— No recuerdo alguna ordenanza de cerradle el paso a las montañas a los Solari. Esperemos que Ayla pueda resolver sus dudas.

Leona no dijo más. Siguió a la mujer, escuchando el chirrido característico de las bisagras oxidadas y la madera arrastrándose por el suelo. Un intenso aroma a incienso le provocó un vacío en el estómago. Odió reconocer la fragancia que inundaba la habitación.

— A partir de aquí me retiro, señora Leona. Espero poder aconsejarle pronto si así lo decide.

Hizo una reverencia que Leona correspondió. Antes de irse, Leona tocó su hombro.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

— Lúa. — Sonrió y retomó su andar. — Que la luz os guíe.

Dicho aquello, cerró la puerta. La habitación era espaciosa, con estanterías repletas de libros y pergaminos de vértices de plata. Un solo camino guiaba hacia un nuevo umbral, donde dentro todo era más claro. Caminó con más seguridad, encontrándose con el mirador lunar y los cabellos albinos de la dama Ayla. Se quedó de pie a medio espacio del lugar esperando a que notara su presencia. Aunque le extrañó el hecho de que la dama mirara hacia afuera con una posición poco común en ella, con la simpleza más natural de un habitante del pueblo que de una parte de la nobleza.

Aclaró su garganta carraspeando y después tragó saliva, preparada para el recibimiento.

— Cortesana... he llegado.

Ayla no se molestó en mirarla de buenas a primeras. Emitió un sonoro resoplido antes de hacerlo. Leona inclinó su rodilla sin dejar de mirar preciosos ojos oscuros, apantallada de la belleza de la dama. Ayla cerró el ventanal del mirador, pese a la expectativa de la Solari, empeñó algo más de tiempo en abrir el juego de cortinas, proyectando la perfecta vista de la Luna.

— Levántate. No creo que quieras escuchar lo que tengo que decirte. — Dijo Ayla.

Y no se escuchaba nada contenta. En otra situación, la recibiría con una cálida bienvenida. Ya no entendía nada. Si se sentía dispersa, ahora estaba perdida por completo.

— No comprendo el motivo de su descontento, su excelencia.

— ¿Encima venís a mentir? Nunca lo esperé de vos, Leona.

— ¿Mentir? — Arrugó el entrecejo, entre ofendida y confundida. — Jamás le he mentido.

Ayla apretó la mandíbula, cosa que Leona pudo ver por lo delgado de su rostro. De una estantería cercana seleccionó el ápice dorado del tubo que reconoció como genuino de su nación. Siguió a la dama hacia un mesón cercano con rapidez. Ella no respondió su llamado, ni siquiera había enviado mensajes al templo lunar de vuelta.

— Es por esto que he pedido de vuestra presencia. — Apuntó la mesa con el documento desplegado. — Quiero que expliquéis el motivo de la disociación.

Leona abrió bien los ojos. Incrédula, la furia creció colosalmente dentro de ella. En ningún momento decretó lo que estaba leyendo, registrando a la perfección la redacción que se le presentaba. Respiró hondo.

— Yo en ningún momento determiné esto. Ni siquiera estaba enterada. ¿Cuándo es que ha llegado a sus manos?

— Hace cuatro soles y medio.

Dejó caer la palma sobre el mesón, haciéndola tiritar. Justo antes de que llegara. Concluyó que aquello estuvo concreto desde mucho antes, era la única explicación lógica que acertaba para que hubiera llegado antes. Con confianza, levantó el papel hacia la vista de Ayla y lo rasgó a la mitad, dejándolo de nuevo donde estaba.

— ¿Quién fue el responsable de la entrega? — Preguntó rápido y grave sin mirarla, su vista sobre el papel.

— Las huestes de Atreus. Huestes que vos utilizasteis.

— No las envié con ese propósito y lo sabes.

— ¡Oh vaya! Ahora soy la mentirosa, ¿no? — Rió con sarcasmo, apoyando una mano sobre el mesón también. Buscó con insistencia la mirada de Leona, pero esta se reusó a ceder.

— No estoy en la mejor disposición de soportar vuestro trato, Ayla. Me estoy controlando.

— Bien. Entonces explícame qué es esto y por qué, según vos, no estabais enterada.

— No sé qué es y no quiero saber. No sé el motivo, no sé el inicio. — Tragó saliva y relamió sus labios. Un nudo se le estaba formando en la garganta. De ira, de dolencia y de tristeza. — No sé nada.

— Entonces es tu poca competencia como _Ra'Horak_ la que va provocando malos entendidos como este que pueden desatarse como guerras. Ya veo.

Leona perdió la paciencia.

— ¡Callad! — Gritó, golpeando la mesa. — ¡Mi puesto como _Ra'Horak_ no entra aquí! ¡Lo que sucede aquí es traición! ¡¿Tú crees que habría tolerado semejante salvajada?!

— ¡No digas sandeces, Leona! — Le espetó también con un dedo acusador. — ¡Toda tu maldita gente ha amenazado con matarnos!

— ¡Cosa que nunca permití! ¡Te he protegido, os he protegido! ¡¿Por qué habría de certificar algo así?!

Ayla, frenética, cruzó el umbral que dividía el mirador de la sala repleta de libros y pergaminos. Leona la siguió a través de la división, donde Ayla de detrás de una enorme estantería sacó un cajón de madera y lo dejó caer. Los tubos se asomaron al rebotar, sumado al aparatoso sonido seco que cortó el ambiente de la sala.

— ¡¿Y qué se supone que es esto, Leona?! — Señaló. — ¡Explicadme qué es esto!

Leona tomó uno de ellos, abriéndolo con rapidez, contagiada de la irascibilidad de Ayla. Leyó con cuidado y atención, después, lo arrojó al suelo. Abrió uno más y repitió lo mismo hasta que su mandíbula explotaba de cólera.

— ¿De cuándo son estos?

— Estaciones. No respondí ninguno, por eso pedí que hicieras presencia personal, porque esto parece un circo. ¿Nos odian tanto como para exigir una disolución con insistencia del pacto que tenemos?

— Y pacto que hemos respetado.

— ¡Pues esto no me parece respeto! — Volvió a gritar, invadiendo el espacio personal de Leona.

— Callad antes de que de verdad me arrepienta del pacto que tenemos. Porque con una regente como vos, a todos les apetecería arrancaros la cabeza. — Musitó entre dientes, perforándola con la mirada.

— ¡¿Me estáis amenazando en mi propia tierra, Rakkor...?!

Leona no respondió. Intentó con toda su voluntad respirar con calma, pero simplemente no podía. Los puños le temblaban. Dio media vuelta, muy dispuesta a salir para evitar hacer algo imprudente; sin embargo, se abrió antes de que pudiera llegar. Se detuvo.

— Acudí para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden. — Dijo la intromisa, evaluando con la vista el desorden que anteriormente hizo Leona, pero nunca reparando en los ojos de la Solari. — Escuché golpes.

— Sí. — Respondió Ayla. — Todo en... orden.

— Bien. Entonces me ret-

— Diana. — Le interrumpió, hincándose para levantar los pergaminos. — Llévate a Leona, por favor. Sabéis donde está su habitación. Mañana por la mañana resolveremos lo que... quedó pendiente. Y por favor, llevadle un banquete.

Leona la miró de soslayo sin cambiar su posición.

— Como desee.

Diana abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado. Leona se acercó vacilante, con el mentón bien erguido y sin despegarle los ojos de encima. Incómoda, bajó la mirada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La linterna de aceite que llevaba tintineó un par de veces al descender de los primeros pisos por las escaleras, guiándola por el gran salón y saliendo hacia el andador del jardín. Ahí había una fuente que chapoteaba, cosa que solo hacía durante las madrugadas. Diana desaceleró sus zancadas hasta detenerse. Leona vio cómo bajaba la cabeza al suelo y después la levantaba.

— ¿Cómo osáis amenazar a la dama frente al mirador? — Dijo Diana, alto y claro. — Es un lugar sagrado de armonía que debes respetar. ¿En qué estabais pensando?

Leona se limitó a callar. Su voz ya no era aguda ni titubeante; su cabello ya no era corto y sus ropajes no eran del mismo color que la de las sacerdotisas. Un largo silencio llenó el pasador. Las sombras de las columnas cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, pero la lámpara dibujaba un halo alrededor de su silueta. Dio un paso hacia adelante que se escuchó claro, pretendiendo que Diana avanzara para alejarse, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿No vais a responder? — Insistió Diana.

— Mírame. — Ordenó en un susurro.

— No.

— Responderé si sois capaz de decírmelo a la cara.

— Olvídalo entonces.

— Dame la cara que no me diste en todos estos años.

— No. No tengo por qué. No quiero verte. — Leona dio otro audible paso más, cosa que no pasó por desapercibida. Sentía su presencia detrás de ella, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. — Si no tienes más que decir, tu-

— Diana mía... os lo ruego. Mírame...

Diana se encogió en su lugar, y con ella, su corazón. Drenó su garganta, enfrentándola con lentitud. La miró a la cara, ligeramente por debajo y más cerca de lo que imaginaba. Sujetó con fuerza la lámpara hacia el centro de ellas para ver con claridad sus ojos abrasantes, cálidos. Esa expresión dura e impetuosa que le dirigió en el mirador estaba olvidada y repleta por otra, sorprendida y luego triste.

— ¿Ahora responderás?

Leona asintió, estirando su mano y terminando el espacio entre ellas. La sujetó fuerte entre sus brazos. Diana no hizo nada más que permanecer estática. En cambio, Leona se refugió en el hueco que le regalaba su cuello. Sus manos, temblorosas, se alzaron hasta su cabello y la rodearon por fin, acurrucándose en su silueta que en ese momento, se sintió tan segura que deseó fundirse con su calor. Cuidó que la lámpara no derramara algo de aceite sobre ella para evitar que se quemara.

— Eres tú... — Sollozó Leona, respirando entrecortadamente contra su oído. — Estás aquí...

La defensa que Diana había levantado, se cayó en enormes pedazos. Se meció con el cuerpo ajeno de un lado a otro. Las comisuras de sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y parpadeó en un fallido intento de disiparlas.

— Sí, Leo... soy yo. Estoy contigo...


	7. Amenazas.

La chimenea crepitante humeaba constante. Leona la observaba atenta y envuelta en pieles. Había dormido muy bien anoche, pero por alguna extraña razón, despertó temprano. Aún seguía somnolienta y tratar de despabilarse pensando era lo más razonable que se le cruzó por el momento. Tenía que hablar con Ayla más tarde.

Vio la lámpara de aceite sobre la mesa, ya apagada y se acurrucó más en las pieles, echándose de su aliento en la punta de los dedos. Ya escuchaba pedazos de nieve golpear las ventanas y eso sólo consiguió que su disposición a salir flaqueara. No iba a salir al frío. Gruñó por su malestar. Un rato después tocaron su puerta, achicándose al escuchar el viento silbar y una ráfaga rozarle la espalda. Siseó.

— No hace tanto frío...

— Dilo por ti. Ustedes tienen ropajes para eso. — Contestó con su voz obstruida por la densidad de las capas que tenía encima. — Lo que traje cubre mi piel del Sol, no del frío.

— Tienes razón. Sus telas son delgadas.

— Lo sabes bien. Cierra la puerta.

Diana obedeció. Caminó hasta la mesa y puso la bandeja con la comida de Leona sobre ella, después buscó un espacio en su cama y se sentó ahí. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y apretó. Leona se asomó apenas, poniendo la mejor expresión de molestia que pudo.

— Buenos días. Come, es caldo de cerdo, mucho pan y vino. Lo necesitaras.

— Tengo frío.

Diana rió, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Quieres algunas de nuestras cosas para el frío? — Leona asintió al ver que la túnica de Diana estaba forrada y se veía abrigadora. — Está bien, pero levántate a comer.

— No. Tengo frío.

— Siempre has sido una llorona.

Se estiró sobre ella para descubrirla, encontrando su cabello desordenado y su ceño fruncido. La miró un largo rato con seriedad, acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Qué...? — Musitó Leona con media sonrisa, apegándose a su tacto agradable.

— Te eché de menos.

Tomó su mano, apretándola con reconforte. Terminó sentándose al ver a Diana alcanzando su tazón humeante. La temperatura calentó sus dedos y acercó su nariz al calor que desprendía. Diana cruzó los dedos de sus manos, mirando el suelo a la espera de que Leona iniciara a comer. Pasó toda la noche en vela y ansiaba hablar con Leona al respecto. Cruzó sus pulgares, fracasando en distraerse.

— Anoche... — Comenzó a decir. — Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste. Estaba feliz de que hayas puesto empeño en buscarme aunque no supieras dónde estaba y aunque no te hubiera dicho nada. Por eso quiero pedir tu perdón.

— ¿Por qué perdón? — Alzó sus cejas en un gesto ingenuo, apoyando el tazón en su regazo.

— Porque no te dije nada. Fui muy egoísta, tenía miedo.

— No he venido a escuchar disculpas.

— Yo sé. — La miró después con el mismo gesto. — Pero créeme cuando te digo que no había día en que no me carcomiera la consciencia por lo preocupada que pudiste haber estado. Siempre tuve en mente lo triste que estarías, me pregunté si estabas bien. Ayer cuando te tuve en frente no supe qué decir, pasaron infinidad de cosas en mi cabeza. Lo siento. Sé que te preocupé y sí, me costó mucho tiempo tomar una decisión.

— Si me lo hubieras dicho, lo hubiera permitido. Hubiera estado tranquila.

— Si te lo hubiera dicho, me habría quedado contigo.

Leona abrió los ojos perpleja. La cuchara tintinó al recargarla en el borde del tazón y eso fue lo que hizo a Diana darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Volvió a bajar su mirada al suelo y el silencio se instaló en la habitación.

El peso al borde de sus pies se desvaneció, siguiendo a Diana con la mirada.

— Termina. — Pidió al estirar la manija de la puerta. — Iré p-

— ¿Por qué?

Mantuvo su mano en la manija, dándole la espalda. No sintió la voluntad de poder encararla y no hizo esfuerzo por encontrarla. Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, segura de que Leona la vio con claridad. Echó una última mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

— Aguarda.

Salió. Leona alternó la vista del vino a su comida; con todas sus fuerzas tomó el pan y la copa, teniendo cuidado de no derramar nada, mordisqueó el pan y le dio un largo sorbo al vino. Cuando lo terminó, observó la puerta e inició con su platillo.

Por otra parte, Diana buscó con la mirada el cubículo donde guardaban las vestiduras de los catedráticos y sacerdotes, pasando al encontrarla. La variedad de colores era limitada, reduciéndose a gris, blanco e índigo. Chasqueó los dedos al darse cuenta de que no sabía si una talla común le quedaría. Arrugó la nariz al preguntarse cómo es que había crecido tanto, rebuscando hasta que halló algo que parecía cercano a su altura. Al cerrar la puerta, dirigió sus sentidos al sonido de pasos que se aproximaban a ella.

— Diana. Buenos días.

— Buen día.

— ¿Podrías decirme dónde se encuentra la señora Leona?

— ¿Qué necesitáis de ella?

— La dama Ayla me pidió que la llevara a las saunas, que estuviera presentable y que os buscara. Pide de vuestra presencia en la cámara. Los Lunari dispensan de una reunión.

Diana se extrañó, poniendo un rostro de confusión con algo de pánico.

— ¿Reunión?

— No sé los detalles. Sólo sé que se involucran directamente con los Solari. Ayla no se encuentra nada contenta.

— Por supuesto que no. — Agregó con fastidio, dándole las cosas. — Aseguraos de no apretad mucho sus torniquetes, después le pesan y estará incómoda si la reunión se prolonga. Intenta que sus cabellos estén trenzados también. Ella se encuentra en la única puerta de ocre caoba del ala sur.

— ¿La conocéis de antes?

Diana abandonó cualquier tipo de molestia que le causó la noticia de Lúa, reemplazándola con pasmo. Se mordió la mejilla, negando con la cabeza y se puso en marcha, mientras Lúa chasqueó los dientes entre confundida y pensativa, caminando hacia la habitación mencionada.

Odiaba tener que esconder el hecho de que Leona era tan cercana a ella como ella a la noche. Crecieron juntas, conocían más de la otra que de ellas mismas, o eso solía ser. No obstante, ya no tenía la certeza de que Leona fuera la misma niña que la cuidó de otros Solari, ni la misma mentora que la entrenó cuando fue una acólita. Contó una por una las escaleras que subió, restando los pasos faltantes para llegar a la cámara y encontrarse con Ayla. Casi que corrió por el receso que desplegaba el corredor hacia la cámara. Y se detuvo.

Vio su reflejo en el cristal anterior a la entrada de la Cámara del Solsticio. Detalló con su vista todo su rostro, terminando en sus ojos. Sus iris violetas pasaron de serlo a destellar a plateado, tanto como el filo de su arma de acero bendecido. Eso era ser un caballero del eclipse: un ser maldecido por egoísmo disfrazado de justicia y una historia desastrosa detrás de dos personas. Morgana le había dicho eso. Pero en su reflejo, vio a Leona.

La cuestión que rondaba por su mente al pensar en ella era si sabría lo que es y el poder que posee. Si puede sentirla como ella a Leona. Cerró los ojos, deseando correr a contarle todo, como antes. La extrañaba tanto.

Se perfiló hacia el frente de la puerta de la Cámara, abriendo una de las puertas con algo de brusquedad a pesar de saber que su fuerza era horripilantemente superior a la de los presentes que la miraron entrar. Ignoró por completo a los demás, centrando su atención en los ojos de Ayla. Al verla, Ayla pidió a los demás de forma amable que pasaran a la siguiente sala asociada al recibidor del punto de reunión. Diana se cruzó de brazos y en cuanto los demás se retiraron, la dama rodó los ojos mirando al techo.

— Buenos días, Diana.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra desconfianza a Leona? Ella no ha causado problemas y si ella os está explicando lo que ocurre, es porque está diciendo la verdad. — Tajó con volumen moderado, dejando ir fracciones de molestia en su voz.

— Ah, entonces llega esta Solari que no has visto en tu vida y vais en su defensa. ¿Qué? ¿La conocéis? — Diana no respondió. — Porque, llegáis a decidme esto bastante confidente.

— No es de vuestra incumbencia mi relación con ella, y no deja de parecerme incoherente el hecho de que recaiga todo el peso de sus sospechas sobre ella.

— Eso responde mi pregunta entonces. Y os aseguro que ya hablasteis con ella, porque yo no mencioné nada de vuestra discusión. — La miró acostando la cabeza con cansancio, acercándose hasta toparse de narices. Diana no se amedrentó y eso la hizo sonreír. — ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo tanto tiempo en su habitación anoche?

— Nada.

— Sólo logras que piense en situaciones comprometedoras.

Diana se relamió los labios, poniendo los ojos en blanco al dejar escapar un audible resoplo de continencia.

— No sé cómo alguien con un pensamiento tan poco racional como vos tomó este puesto tan alto en nuestra jerarquía. No, Ayla. No digáis estupideces. La conozco, sí. — Contestó, volviendo a ponerle la mirada más paciente que alcanzó. — Ella fue mi mentora cuando llegué con los Solari. Esa Solari leal, devota, honesta y prometedora de la que os hablé cuando llegué, es ella. Ahora es una Ra'Horak. Os guste o no, vais a tener que escucharla sin excepción, porque ningún otro de esos cobardes os hubiera siquiera dado la maldita cara. En cambio, Leona aquí está.

La manifestación, a medida que avanzaba, se volvió mordaz, al punto de hablar entre dientes. Con paciencia y cuidado, alejó a la dama para evitar que respirara de su mismo aire y no pudiera sentir las ascuas que echaba por su aliento.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Masculló Ayla.

— Desde hace once años. Es la primera vez que la veo en once años. — Ayla asintió, haciendo silencio para que siguiera hablando. — Yo... sí. Hablé con ella. Me refirió todo lo que sucedió. Fue inevitable reprimir el impulso de no acompañarla toda la noche.

— Correcto.

— Pero sé que la conoce. Me molesté al saber que desconfió de ella cuando ella ha sido quien detiene cualquier tipo de persecución, ejecución y discriminación hacia nosotros.

— No defiendes a nadie.

— Aunque no fuera ella, hubiera defendido al que ha demostrado buena causa. — Vio por el rabillo del ojo que adoptó un semblante más relajado, asintiendo. — Lúa me dijo que me necesitaba, ¿sucede algo?

— Sí.

— ¿Qué?

— Necesito que estéis presente durante el aguante de toda la reunión. Sin embargo, os advierto: no os va a gustar lo que sucede y las medidas que he tomado. Así que requiero de tu absoluta comprensión.

— De acuerdo.

Diana deshizo el nudo de sus brazos más tranquila, y dispuesta para salir de la cámara. Tuvo que detenerse al ver a Ayla estirar su mano para detenerla por el hombro. La miró con una ceja más o menos alzada y volvió a encararla.

— Precisamos de hablar ahora. Acércate, toma asiento.

— No es necesario. Ya imagino qué querrá saber.

— Bien. — Dijo, apoyándose en el respaldo de una silla cercana. — Llevas aquí cinco años.

— Sí.

— ¿Dónde estuvisteis los otros seis?

Pensativa, Diana miró a un costado.

— Hablaremos de eso después. No estoy en la disposición de decírselo.

— ¿Conocisteis al antiguo señor?

— Sí, pero no congenié con él. Tampoco pensé en ser una templaria, llegué aquí porque aquí está la mayor biblioteca Lunari y deseaba poder reconectar mis raíces después de que me hablara de lo que aconteció con mi familia.

— ¿Cómo vais con eso?

— Ocurrió. Leo fue mi única familia y con eso estuve más que bien.

— ¿Leo?

— Leona... eh. — Gesticuló con sus manos, oscilando un poco la cabeza. — Sí, Leona.

Ayla curvó los labios con socarronería. Abandonó su sitio en la silla y la puso en su lugar. Un estruendoso relámpago iluminó la sala, pero no le extrañó, siguió rondando por la habitación en busca de algo. Sus cabellos albinos acariciaban su piel con la ligereza de una pluma, resaltando su exquisito perfil. Apenas dar un paso, tocaron la puerta.

Pidió a Diana con la mirada que abriera y así lo hizo.

— Hola, Diana. — Sonrió y estiró la cabeza para buscar a la dama con la mirada. Diana tuvo que hacerse a un lado. — La señora Leona ya casi está lista. Estará aquí en unos momentos. Es algo quejumbrosa con el clima, así que me encargué de abrigarle. ¿Estáis seguras de que ella es la fiera y peligrosa _Ra'Horak_ de la que siempre nos hablan los Shurimanos?

Diana rió en un murmullo, dándole la razón con la cabeza.

— Sí. La misma.

— No lo parece.

El trío se miró con gracia, la positividad de la sacerdotisa relajó el ambiente de un momento a otro. Lúa hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

— Tan indiscreta, como siempre. — Suspiró Ayla.

Diana se encogió de hombros, colocándose a la par de la puerta, prestando especial atención a la insistente búsqueda de su hermana. Leona no lo sabía y probablemente tampoco se lo diría, no era algo importante. A decir verdad, Diana estaba ansiosa. Quería evitar tener que interponerse ante alguna discusión que se llegase a tornar fuera de lugar entre Leona y Ayla.

— ¿Qué tanto buscáis?

— Los pergaminos Solari.

— ¿Para qué?

— Evidenciar sus amenazas.

— Leona me dijo que ella no fue quien los escribió. Ha sufrido de traición por parte de uno de los sabios; Lys.

— Eso mismo intentó explicar anoche. — Mencionó con desdén, poniendo sobre el gran mesón redondo la caja de tubos acumulados. — No le creí.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Acércate.

Caminó hacia su dirección, sintiendo curiosidad de lo que Ayla pudiera mostrarle al desplegar el documento de la primera petición. Al final de la nota, que conocía bien, estaba el mismísimo sello de Leona y los otros cuatro de los demás líderes. Abrió la boca, entre indignada y confundida, pero tuvo que cerrarla al escuchar las puertas abrirse.

— ¿Quién le puso eso?

Miró hacia donde la vista de Ayla estaba, quedándose estática.

— Era lo único que había de su talla... — Respondió Diana, irguiéndose sin dejar de verla.

Leona hizo una reverencia al ver que la dama Ayla se acercaba. La rodeó, examinándola para terminar de nuevo frente a ella y Leona, altiva y seria, la encaró.

— Si fueras rubia, no dudaría que fueses Lunari.

— Es un honor escuchar eso, cortesana.

— Perfecto. Acompañadme.

Ayla caminó hacia la siguiente división de la sala, dejando atrás a ambas. Leona buscó con la mirada a Diana y la última no hizo más que hacerle contra. Leona tomó lugar a su par, dándole un empujoncito con el hombro. Aún y con eso, no consiguió que la mirara.

— Gracias.

— ¿Lúa fue amable contigo?

— Ella es my agradable. — Dijo, siendo honesta. — Ayer también me acompañó con la dama.

Diana alzó las cejas, tratando de no echarle ni un solo vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. Con lo antes dicho, pudo saber porqué Lúa le había preguntado por su parentesco con Leona, guiándola hacia donde estaban los demás.

Tal como solía ocurrir en su templo, los interinos detuvieron sus murmullos para mirarla con una admiración e impresión más genuina de la que estaba acostumbrada. Los pocos hombres que había ahí apenas alcanzaban su estatura, la característica más notable de su figura. Saludó con su cabeza, tomando su asiento correspondiente. La enorme mesa era redonda, con mármol dibujando una media Luna y lo restante, de vidrio brillante. Tomó asiento, mientras Diana cruzaba sus manos en la espalda, aguardando detrás del asiento de Ayla.

— Estáis presentes ante la líder _Ra'Horak_ de la primera línea de resguardo Solari. Leona Rakkor. — Dijo Ayla, viendo cada tanto a todos. — Encajados en el tema y parcialmente conscientes de la situación que amerita de su palabra personal, tomo la autoridad para juzgar sus actos.

Los demás asintieron en silencio. Leona encogió su ojo con un poco de extrañeza, no terminaba de digerir las reuniones silentes de los Lunari. Entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa, a la espera de la primera cuestión.

— Una pregunta antes de iniciar. — Habló uno de los presentes. — ¿Por qué trae eso puesto? Aquí ya no existen vestiduras para los Solari.

La aludida abrió la boca, desviando su mirada a Diana, que se mordió el labio y miró al suelo para evitar reír o siquiera sonreír. Los demás la calificaron con seriedad, puntualizando la armadura plateada y su caperuza felpuda.

— Yo... — Dejó de mirar a Diana cuando levantó su vista del suelo. Enrojeció paulatinamente al sentir toda la atención sobre ella. — Tenía frío. Entonces solicité un cambio. No tolero el clima de esta región, aunque sea igual o más frío en las tierras Solari.

Diana se volteó, caminando hacia donde estuvieron antes. Ayla la vio irse, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Leona tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar reír de vergüenza.

— Bien. No sabía tampoco que habían trajes de cacería existentes hasta que la vi hace unos momentos. — Justificó Ayla.

Leona vio al poco tiempo cómo regresó Diana como si nada a donde estaba, recorriendo sus trenzas con sus dedos hasta donde terminaban, en su nuca. Ninguno hizo acto de gracia, más bien, asintieron con simpatía. Dejó ir el aire que no sabía que estaba guardando, siempre tenía que dar la misma explicación.

— Podeos iniciar con vuestras preguntas. — Notificó Leona más suave. Ayla asintió.

— A decir verdad, Leona, no os parece que hayáis cometido errores en lo que respecta a nuestra cultura. — Habló una sacerdotisa.

— Es cierto. — Secundó el hombre de antes. — Que hayáis cambiado de parecer de un día a otro es incomprensible. Han pasado años desde que hemos empeñado unir a los vuestros con nosotros.

— Pero — intercedió Ayla —, sus intentos de cacería y agresión han persistido. Los enfrentamientos armados han caído en declive, no obstante, no emendan las acciones anteriores.

Los demás la miraron con pesar, dándole la razón a la dama.

— He impuesto reglas conforme a lo antes mencionado. — Respondió Leona sin perturbarse demasiado. — Propiamente me he apoderado de las situaciones que os aquejan.

— No es suficiente, Leona.

— ¿Por qué no? — Insistió con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿No es muestra suficiente lo que he dado a pesar de que mi gente se muestra renuente a las decisiones que sitúo para ellos? Aprenderán a respetarlos con el tiempo.

— Exacto. El respeto no se pide, se ruega ni se fuerza, Leona. — Recusó, poniendo sobre la mesa los tubos abiertos. — Os estáis diciendo que impones esas normativas, pero no las estáis fomentando. Vuestra gente crecerá con la idea de que eso está penado por ley como algo rencoroso, en lugar de que sea sembrado como valores que harán crecer la mente de su sistema social. No es un amaestramiento, es formación. ¿Entendéis a lo que me refiero? El mandato sin apología, no es más que tiranía.

Leona observó con atención lo que Ayla señalaba sobre la mesa, encontrando los escritos por los que habían discutido la noche anterior. Una gran irritación creció dentro de ella. Respiró hondo, guardando la pena y la sorpresa de los demás al ver las amenazas que estaban escritas en esos papeles. Los Lunari no eran personas expresivas y con eso en mente, pudo ver decepción en sus rostros.

— Tiene vuestro sello, mi señora. — Mencionó el hombre.

Levantó la vista con pánico en búsqueda de lo que había dicho. Había visto los escritos ayer, pero no vio ninguna confirmación de autenticidad.

— Ese no es su sello.

Todas las miradas se desviaron a Diana. Dio un paso al frente hasta quedar al costado de Ayla, donde detuvo su vista en todos y cada uno de ellos hasta terminar en Leona, que se mantuvo firme. La declaración resultó interesante para Ayla, que alzó las cejas y giró la cabeza hacia Diana sin mirarla.

— Leona no utiliza ningún tipo de tinta para sellar ningún escrito. Lo considera sucio. Si fuese su sello, habría cera clara, jamás oscura.

De nueva cuenta, todas las miradas se fueron sobre Leona para confirmar lo que había dicho, excepción de la de Ayla que parecía confundida y medio consternada.

— Es correcto. No me pertenece.

— Lo que confirma que Leona fue víctima de traición por parte de la corte de los sabios _Ra'Horak_. — Concluyó Diana. — Otro punto a resaltar es la letra. Es claro que ella no lo escribió, comprendo que no envíe mensajes recurrentes, pero fue una medida apresurada no comparar los escritos y siquiera percatarse de un elemento importante como lo que les aludo.

— Además de que la señora inició joven como adalid en lo que a mí concierne. — Dijo otra de las sacerdotisas. Diana asintió. — No suele escribidnos por eso.

— Parece que sabéis mucho del tema, ¿no Diana? — Habló Ayla con disgusto.

— Bebí, comí y crecí con los Solari, no me avergüenzo de ello. — Expuso con orgullo, poniendo vista al frente. — Soy prueba de que ambas culturas son capaces de coexistir.

El corazón de Leona se detuvo un momento al ver su perfil firme viendo al frente. Un recuerdo fugaz de ella en las líneas de entrenamiento de la arena se manifestó, bajando su vista a sus pulgares enguantados.

— Escuchadme, Leona. — Cortó Ayla, poniéndose de pie. — Sé que sois alguien bienintencionada, a decir verdad, la primera en haced todo lo que vos hacéis. Así que, dada la situación, tendré que tomar vuestra palabra. Sin embargo, no me encuentro convencida.

— ¿Por qué? — Dijo Leona un poco fastidiada. — ¿Qué prueba puede ser suficiente para vos?

— Leísteis mi mente. — Le apuntó con una media sonrisa. — He enviado custodios a vuestras tierras, mis mejores frentes.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se escandalizó sin levantar la voz, poniéndose de pie. Todos bajaron la cabeza, pero Diana la miró con los brazos cruzados. — ¡¿En qué estabais pensando?! No estoy presente. ¡No sé qué les pueda ocurrir!

— ¿Y sigues creyendo en que tus métodos funcionan cuando acabáis de reconocer que sin ti puedan herir a los míos? Patético. — Negó con seriedad, después le echó un vistazo a Diana, que se notaba deseosa de una explicación. — Descuida, les envié una misiva.

— ¿Qué estipula la misiva?

— Mis hombres y mujeres tienen que regresar sin un solo rasguño. Sin amenazas. Ya que estáis aquí, he de decirte que al haber cruzado las montañas, os habrás dado cuenta de que la marea está alta. — Hizo una pausa para ver a Leona, que mantuvo su postura con expresión severa y contrariada. — Sabéis lo que eso significa.

— ¿Los enviasteis con el propósito de atacar? — Musitó cáustica y entre dientes.

— No, Leona. Que seamos más fuertes durante este punto del mes, no nos hace unos salvajes. No os compares con los vuestros. Es una precaución, las y los míos deben poder defenderse al estar rodeados de tantos hombres. Y más siendo Lunari.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Riñó rápida y sin verla.

— Pruebas. Ellos tienen la estricta indicación de que al llegar vos, partan inmediatamente de regreso. De no ser así... — Desvió su vista de ella para que todos le prestaran escucha. — Declararé la guerra. Y considera vuestra alianza rota.

Diana no se mostró tan sorprendida como Leona, pero infló el pecho y tensó la mandíbula, evitando decir algo innecesario y poco importante para la pauta de Ayla. Los demás parecían de acuerdo con la decisión.

— ¡¿Qué estáis diciendo?! ¡No puedes poner en riesgo la vida de miles de los tuyos de esa manera!

— Porque no la pondré. Solari que ose pasar por aquí, Solari que morirá. Así que si no queréis tener que recurrir de nuevo al conflicto, deberás cumplir lo que establezco.

— ¡¿Cómo osáis hablar de tiranía cuando dictaminas cosas como esta?!

— ¿Acaso veis a alguien en contra de mi decisión? — Leona calló. Entonces retomó la palabra. — No seas como vuestros ancestros, Leona. Sois necia, no me dejáis más opción que ser dura. Reconoce tus errores y crece como líder. Como _Ra'Horak_.

— Enviad a tu mejor siervo conmigo entonces. Exijo validez y confiabilidad si pensáis cumplir con esta locura.

Ayla lo consideró un momento, mirando a Diana con insistencia. Al percatarse de eso, Diana agitó la cabeza.

— Me niego.

— Se conocen, conocéis la cultura Solari y sois mi guarda.

— ¿Entonces quién cuidará de usted?

— La niña no soy yo. No es una súplica, es una orden.

Diana corrió por inercia los ojos hacia Leona, topándose con su mirada.

— ¿Estáis de acuerdo? — Dijo Diana. Leona asintió, para su desgracia. — Yo no me encuentro segura.

— ¿No queréis volver a afianzar lazos con los Solari o alguna tontería de esas?

— Perra. — Susurró Diana, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ayla dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que hizo reír a más de uno.

— Es algo que diría si estuviera en vuestro lugar.

— ¿Qué dijo...? — Curioseó Leona sin poder tomarle gracia por más que los demás rieran.

— Nada. Podéis retiraros —anunció a los asistentes—, me quedaré con ellas. Muchas gracias por vuestra presencia.

Carraspeó, dejando de reír. Aguardó hasta que los demás se marcharan, hasta que el tragaluz solo las iluminó a ellas tres. Se dirigió a Leona y le apretó el hombro como reconforte.

— La tormenta empeorará si no os vais hoy mismo. Aprovechad que continuará amainada por la noche. Deberás partir antes de que caiga el Sol.

— Vine con mi yegua.

— No os preocupéis, la pondré junto a los demás caballos en la carroza que enviaré para vos.

— Iba a irme hoy de todas maneras.

— ¿Estáis molesta?

— Por supuesto que está molesta. Sois estúpida. — Gruñó Diana.

— Tampoco parecéis contenta...

— ¡Vaya! Y de uno sigue dos.

— Sabéis contar. Sorprendente. — Contradijo con otra risa más disimulada. Diana la ignoró.

— ¿Por qué desconfiáis tanto de mí? — Volvió a cuestionar Leona, desolada.

Ayla se dejó caer en el asiento cambiando por completo su semblante por uno tranquilo. Evaluó a Leona con la mirada, buscando las palabras apropiadas.

— Escuchadme, Leona. Ser cabecilla de una unión completa conlleva una enorme carga de trabajo. ¿Consideras correcto confiar sola y únicamente en tu palabra? Porque me lo aseguráis vos, ¿y los demás? — Explicó, tomando el dorso de su mano y dándole un sincero apretón. — Desconfía y acertarás. Ayer me encontraba colérica porque no entendí cómo pudisteis ser tan incompetente, ¿nunca oísteis a nadie de hablar de todo esto? ¿Estáis segura que ninguno de tus subalternos sabe algo?

Se preguntó por un momento si Atreus tendría algo que ver, pero lo descartó de inmediato. De ser así, hubiera corrido a decírselo.

— No. Yo también estoy molesta por eso.

— Porque confiasteis a ciegas, por supuesto que me sentía decepcionada. Vuestra mano debe ser dura. Sois una _Ra'Horak_ , la compasión y humanidad te hará una mujer, una líder. Pero, a veces, deberás dejar ir eso que amas, que anhelas, cuando todo te grite que debe irse.

Leona viró su mirada hacia Diana y esta le correspondió un momento, que en seguida miró al suelo, incómoda. Ahí estaba parte la parte de Ayla que conocía.

— Tenéis razón. No esperé el trato de ayer. — Enunció al regresar su mirada a ella. —Quiero pedirle disculpas, cortesana.

— Tu queridita amiga me ha dicho cosas peores, no os preocupéis mucho, Leo.

— ¡No le digáis así! — Reclamó Diana.

— El problema hubiera sido si alguien que no fuera Diana nos hubiese escuchado.

— Es cierto. — Certificó Leona.

— De haberlo sabido, ni un pie dentro habría puesto. — Rezongó la aludida, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

— Acompañadla al establo para que despoje de sus pertenencias a su yegua. — Dijo entre risas, estirando su brazo como invitación a abandonar la cámara. Diana fue la primera en salir, seguida de Leona. Al cerrarse la puerta, dejó ir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Contempló el lugar donde estuvo antes Leona y golpeteó la mesa con las yemas de sus dedos. — Perdonadme, Leona.

Diana iba protestando cosas inentendibles a una marcha extraordinariamente rápida. Leona se vio en la necesidad de apresurar el paso para siquiera poder alcanzar su costado. No lo logró. Miró al cielo, exhalando cada tanto por la caminata. El vaho de su aliento se interponía en detallar los escritos de la cerrada caperuza de Diana. Optó por cubrirse la cabeza con el gorro, solo siguiendo los pasos que se estampaban en el suelo húmedo una vez que salieron del techo del santuario.

« _Ayla no tenía ni la menor idea de que no he cruzado las montañas. ¿Cómo lo sabe Diana entonces?»_

Esa pregunta le rondaba por su cabeza desde lo que mencionó. Nada le aseguraba que Ahri le dijera la verdad, pero tampoco una mentira. Para qué inventarse algo tan descabellado cuando había hecho eso con su espada. Torció la boca, debió haber preguntado más. A lo lejos escuchó ronquidos de jabalís y el ruido de cascos de caballos y vacas. Admiró el corral por los animales de ahí, aunque tuvieron que rodearlo para llevarla a las caballerizas, donde vio a Diana detenerse frente a su yegua con desconcierto. Se paró al lado de ella, respirando por el esfuerzo de haber casi corrido.

Diana estiró su mano hacia el alto animal, que la recibió gustosa, brincoteando y bufando al verla. Leona sonrió de pura ternura.

— Te recuerda. — Dijo, estirando su mano para acariciarla también.

— Era un potrillo...

— Sí. Ahora no sé qué haría sin ella.

La vio asentir. Se mantuvo mirándola, notando lo relajada que parecía al acariciarla. El nerviosismo invadió a Diana por la instancia de Leona, así que decidió abrir la caballeriza para cumplir lo que le había dicho Ayla. Desamarró las flanqueras y el petral. Al parecer los custodios del portal se habían encargado de lo demás.

Encogió la ceja y rotó su muñeca, confirmando que le dolía. Retiró su guante para ver si había una lesión, pero sólo estaba inflamado. Chasqueó los dientes, agitando la mano.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Leona, acercándose con la grupera y dejándola colgada al borde de la caballeriza.

— Sí, ayer me golpeé.

— ¿Puedo ver?

— No es nada. — Se giró para terminar lo que había iniciado, restándole importancia. — Sólo está sensible por el frío.

Leona no la escuchó y la tomó de la mano. Era caliente, eso de alguna manera calmó un poco de su dolor. La descarga de emoción subió hasta su pecho cuando Leona apretó su agarré, levantando su vista para mirarla a los ojos. Apretó más como respuesta.

— Gracias por haberme defendido en el cenáculo. Yo no vi ningún sello, mucho menos mío, en cambio, tú fuiste más observadora.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme. — Sonrió por primera vez en el día, dando un paso más cerca de Leona. — No podía permitir que Ayla infundiera rencor contra ti, de haber exagerado te habría metido en un conflicto.

— También estuve muy feliz de que hayas sido tan minuciosa. Recordar algo así después de tantos años... me hace tan, tan feliz...

Diana abandonó su tacto para llevarlo a la mejilla de Leona, delineando con su pulgar desnudo la perfecta línea de su mandíbula. Leona la buscó con la mirada al ver sus ojos variando de su pulgar a los suyos, titubeante.

— No hubo ni un solo día que no pensara en ti. Perdóname. Por todos esos años.

— Desde que te tengo en frente, perdoné todo.

Pronunciado aquello, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios. Besó sus nudillos, sus dedos y su dorso con cariño y dulzura. Diana no lo soportó, sujetó su cuello y la abrazó, enterrándose en su cuello con fuerza. Leona acobijó su cuerpo con la capa y la abarcó con sus brazos, acunándola con sus dedos enredándose en los cabellos de su nuca. Le susurró cosas que sólo ella comprendía y Diana rió, meneando de un lado a otro su cuerpo.

Entró en pánico al escuchar los pasos sobre el heno regado en la caballeriza y se separó para ver la puerta, donde estaba un la encargada de alimentar a los caballos. Leona las miró confundida por lo abrupta que había sido Diana.

— Oh, señora Diana, no sabía que... Lo lamento, me marcharé.

— ¡No, no, no!

— No os preocupe, mi señora. Creo que ahora todo tiene explicación, ya estaba comprometida con la señora Leona. — Reflexionó divertida, dejando los baldes en el suelo. — Felicidades.

— ¡No estoy comprometida! Es...

— ¿Compromiso? — Terció Leona. — ¿Como matrimonio?

— Sí, la señora Diana ha rechazado miles de pretendientes. Pero no sabía que-

— ¿Podéis llevar la armadura de la yegua de la señora Leona hacia la carroza del ala de sur? Y ni una sola palabra de esto. Os lo ruego.

— Como desee, mi señora.

Diana hizo una seña a Leona para que la siguiera. Se detuvieron al llegar al jardín próximo a la habitación donde durmió Leona.

— ¿A qué se refería con matrimonio? — Preguntó Leona, viendo la expresión entorpecida de Diana.

— Aquí las muestras de afecto son nulas entre desconocidos. Las parejas son las únicas que comparten momentos tan íntimos. Crecí con ustedes y no llegué a pensar en decirte eso. No esperaba que hubiera alguien ahí.

— Pero... somos mujeres.

La expresión de Diana se descompuso por completo de un momento a otro. Su mirada se apagó, bajando hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de Leona.

— Aquí no importa eso. Puedo entenderlo... los Solari lo prohíben.

— Sí. Es incorrecto.

— Pero el amor ve más allá de eso. Al menos aquí. — Leona se mantuvo perpleja, pensando en lo que le decía. — Puedes ir por tus cosas. Te esperaré al caer el Sol.

Posteriormente, Diana se fue, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y sin palabras. A cada paso de la estilizada figura de la templaria, sus cabellos se mecían a la altura de su espalda alta, en su mano izquierda apretaba el guante que se había quitado y su cabeza se agachó hasta que se desapareció de su vista.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, preguntándose por qué se sentía así de agitado, al mismo tiempo que vacío y temeroso. El vaho de su aliento sólo dibujó lo distante del sentimiento que invadió su corazón.


End file.
